Jessie A New Breed
by ShajinElin
Summary: What happens to Jessie when she arrives in New York and gets a job as a human pet to a bunch of rich spoiled kids...Read and find out. Rated M for NC acts and more. If you don't like such things read something else.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a story on this forum entitled "Jessie The Pet" by livteen. In this multiple chapter story livteen retells the first episode of "Jessie." A Disney show where Jessie, a Texas girl, comes to New York to follow her dreams but instead becomes a nanny to a family of rich spoiled kids. Livteen put a spin on this episode and turned her into a pet for the children instead of a nanny. In later chapters livteen has Ceasar Millian from Dog Whisper come over and train Jessie on how to be a good human pet.**

 **I thought it was a good story but needed to be expanded a bit. With livteen's permission I have rewritten some parts and added a lot of new stuff. Since I did not like Ceasar Millian much I decided to stop at the retelling of the first episode.**

 **It is rated MA for for obvious reasons to come. If your not comfortable with NC acts then please read something else. But you should read livteen's whole story and make your own judgements. I know my writing can be a bit harsh but if you read my bio you know this is how I get my frustrations out.**

 **So, leave comments any negative comments will be read and deleted. But I do respect your right to free speech.**

 **Story to follow...**


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Start

**So hear is the begining of my story. Hope you like it. And as always here is the standard disclaimer. "I do not own or know anyone who does own Jessie and the characters within."**

Jessie finally arrived in New York City, ready to fulfill her dreams. She's in a taxi and finds out her wallet has been stolen. The taxi driver pulls over and exits the cab. He throws Jessie's baggage out of the trunk onto the side walk. The latch on her suitcase breaks sending her belongings blowing away. He then opens the door and pulls Jessie out of the car. He slams the door and quickly gets back in and drives away. Jessie finds herself outside of a building flat on her ass. Broke and trying to collect what she can of her clothes before they all blow away. A little black girl quickly approaches her along with a tall handsome man dressed in a doorman uniform.

Tony approaches her "Hi, I'm Tony. This is Zuri." He reached down to help Jessie up with one hand and picked up a black lacy D cup bra with the other hand.

"Hi, I'm Jessie."

"And I'm guessing this is yours." Handing her the big D-cup bra.

"Yeah, that's just my sling shot."

"She doesn't know that's a bra!" Zuri laughs.

A woman runs away from the building and Zuri greets her. The woman just continues to run away screaming like a mad woman. Zuri then turns her focus back to the new girl. "Hey, Jessie, you want to be my new pet?"

"Ohh, thanks sweetie, but I didn't came all the way from Texas to become a pet. This is the city where all my dreams will come true."

"Ok, so, lick my shoes until they are smooth and clean." Replies Zuri.

"I told you I am not going to be your pet. I have dreams to pursuit."

Zuri takes a $100 bill out of her bag and shows it to Jessie. "If you want it, lick my shoes as I told you."

Without any money, Jessie obeys and gets on the ground and starts to lick Zuri's shoes with her tongue.

"Ahh nahh! You need to clean underneath them too." Zuri lifted her left foot so Jessie could lick the sole. After Jessie was done with left shoe, Zuri raised her right foot so Jessie could finish the job. Everything was going just as planned.

Jessie finishes the right shoe and collects her hundred dollars. Zuri smiles.

"You know, that won't go very far here. A hotel around here will cost you at least five hundred a night. You wont be able to live here on that budget. If you really want to follow your dreams, you will have to become my real pet. I can pay you more than any job that you could get. Are you in?"

Before Jessie can think about it, Zuri drags her to an elevator and puts a key card into a slot and a mechanical voice says, "Welcome home Zuri." Then the doors close and the elevator starts to move.

"Ok, how long will I need to be your pet?" Asks Jessie. "I mean six months, seem fair enough, right?"

"Forget about your life, we are giving you more money than you could ever make at any job you could get in this town. Are you ready?"

Jessie thinks about it. Zuri seems like a smart, aggressive, but very rich little nine year old. With a heavy sigh and aprehensive pause. Jessie replies. "Yes, I'm ready."

As soon as the doors of the elevator opens and the two step out a bunch of kids come running up to and surrounds Jessie. "Zuri, please tell me these kids are on the wrong floor."

"Nope, they are my brothers and sister, don't worry they won't hurt you."

"Ok, now if you are to be a real pet, you must look and behave like one. Now strip." Says Zuri.

"What?" Asks Jessie.

"Get naked, and fast, real pets don't wear any clothes, you bitch!"

The other kids surrounding Jessie nod in agreement.

"B..b...but..."

"You want this deal or not?" Asks Zuri sternly.

"Y... yes.. but..."

"But what? Do it now! I want my pet now, not next year."

"Ok, ok, you will have your pet today."

"Now! Strip quickly!" Ordered Zuri.

"But tbese kids..."

"Yeah, take your clothes off now." Said a befrekled white boy.

"Take that hideous dress off. How could you even put it on at all?" Said a cute blonde girl.

"Emma, what she is wearing is very nice. But if she is going to be a pet she should remove all of her clothes." Said a small dark skinned boy with a thick Hindu accent.

"I told you these are my siblings, you will be their pet too. We will pay you more than enough, if you are obedient. So stop talking and start behaving like a pet, take your clothes off now!"

Feeling a little shy and apprehensive, Jessie starts to take off her clothes. Jessie is wearing a floral pattern sun dress that zips up her left side. She slowly starts to unzip the dress. She holds the dress upon her body with one hand. Jessie is seriously having second thoughts about all of this.

"Faster, you are a pet, go on!"

She slips off her shoes and then lets the dress fall to the ground.

"I meant all your clothes. Pets don't wear underwear!"

Jessie starts to feel very uncomfortable about this. But the money will be good she thought. So she reaches up and unhooks her bra. Her luscious breasts now free of their constriction bounce and jiggle as Jessie continue to remove the bra. She drops the bra on the ground next to her dress. She then sticks two fingers into the straps of her red thong and starts to pull it down her legs. When Jessie got down to her ankles she lifted one foot and then the other and stepped out of her thong. She was fully undressed now. Jessie stood straight up and feeling ashamed for being naked in front of these kids she instinctively covered her breasts with one hand and her pussy mound with the other.

"Now, down on all four legs like any pet would be." Tells Zuri.

Obediently, and thinking about the money, Jessie does as she is commanded to.

Luke, the befreckled boy squats down and says. "Well, that's better. Hello I'm Luke, and I like what I'm seeing. And you are...?"

"Your new pet, but I'm kinda sorry that I am."

Luke and Ravi both become hard as stone looking at Jessie's perfectly naked body. Emma looks at her and wonders what kind of glitter would make her new pet look sparklerific.

"Wow, I already want to fuck you." Says Luke while examining Jessie. He gets up and moves to check out her ass. He notices how round and perfect her butt cheeks are and how pink and puffy her vaginal lips.

Before Jessie could answer, Emma starts talking so excitedly. "Is she really our new pet? OMG! I never imagined that I could have a human pet, not even Paris Hilton has one. Well she did on that Southpark episode but it was a young kid, and that was not real, this is so awesome! It's so exotic, and perfect, she's white skinned and redhead, she even has pink nipples, the most expensive type, not even celebrities get this type of pet, I love her! I can't wait to show her to my friends!"

"This isn't fair, she's better than Mr. Kipling! I don't want him anymore, I prefer her!" Says Ravi the dark skinned boy with the accent.

"Mr. what?" Asks Jessie confused.

"It's a pet lizard Ravi brought from India when he was adopted. Now calm down guys." Zuri says. "I found her so she's mainly mine, but like Mr. Kipling, she is also your pet. Now, we have to make sure our parents will let us keep her, so focus and help me convince them if you like her so much. Now, let's ask Bertram first about our new pet, I know he doesn't like Mr. Kipling too much but I think he will like this one better. So, whose going to call Bertram?"

Bertram, an obese bald and lazy butler had been listening and watching from the couch only feet from where the kids were. "Don't worry I'm here. I like her even if she poops on the floor. But I prefer if she doesn't do it. She looks better naked. I've never seen a pet like this in my whole life, and believe me, I've seen many weird pets. But never seen a young naked girl, at least not as a pet. You should keep her. No, you must keep her and that's an order. I will also help you with your parents. C'mon, we don't have much time." He stands and come to see Jessie more closely then smacks her hard on her ass. Jessie yelps. "Welcome to the family, little girl."

"Fine, now you need to wear a collar and a leash, like a good pet." Zuri brings a new collar and leash. "Don't worry, we will put this on you, pets don't put them on themselves."

Jessie feels the locks closing on her neck. She realizes that this means an end to her free life, but she knows she will have a lot of money when she has it back. Just hopes her pet life doesn't become so hard.

The elevator opens and the parents, Morgan and Christina Ross are kissing, not noticing the kids were busy preparing Jessie the pet.

"Their parents are Morgan and Christina Ross? The famous movie director and supermodel?" Asks Jessie to Bertram.

"No, they're cheap farmers" Answers Bertram sarcastically. "But I'm sure that at least he will be glad to take care of a pretty little pet like you."

"Hey guys we missed you so much!" Morgan and Christina say in unison. "And we brought presents!"

All the kids start screaming and reaching for their presents. Jessie tries to do the same but feels her leash being pulled back. She looks and it's Bertram.

"Not for you, this isn't Oprah. Anyway you are just a pet, and pets don't get gifts, so stay on the ground." Says Bertram.

Zuri takes Jessie's leash and pulls her to her parents. "This is Jessie, I want her to be our new pet!"

"And so do I." says Luke.

"But that's a human pet, you don't even take care of Mr. Kipling." Says their mom.

"This one is better and we will take good care of her."

"Who wants to see the cool toy that George Lucas gave me?

"Meee!" All the kids scream loudly.

"Why did he give it to you?"

"It was a thank you gift for helping me sell his franchise to Disney. Want to see it working?"

He turns the light saber on.

"Is that a real light saber?"

"Of course not, it's just a prop." Morgan swings it and accidentally cuts a seat. "Awesome!" The kids start screaming again. "Oh, we better get that slave princess Leila out of her real sized box!" The kids continue screaming. "Let's go!" He takes them in his arms.

"Emma, your dad and I will be back tomorrow in time for your science fair, but first we have to go to the set of Galactopussy 2." Says Christina.

"I loved the original Galactopussy. It is the best giant radioactive space pussy-hungry octopus movie of all time..." Jessie stops when she notices Christina Ross' head turn abruptly to look at her.. Jessie continues in a wavering slow voice. "Which I just saw two weeks ago on DVD after my 18th birthday 'cause it was X rated, and I couldn't see it in the movie theater two years ago when it was released."

Christina takes Jessie's leash and pulls her into the kitchen to speak with her in private.

"According to our security team, you are a straight A student. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt about watching Galactopussy until you were 18. But you have a squeaky clean record, except for once in 7th grade when you were found in the school's restroom masturbating."

"Would things be different if I were caught eating someones' pussy?" Asked Jessie. But the look on Christina's face screamed no.

Jessie continued. "Anyway, if you had been in a class with my literature teacher, you'd completely understand. The way he recited those erotic poems made you end up with your panties so wet that you'd think you'd just taken a shower. But that was a long time ago. I'm not into poetry anymore."

"Ok, I'll keep an eye on you, but for now, you are hired!"

"Really? Thanks!"

Jessie steps up to give Christina a hug, but Christina stops her.

"Back on all four legs. Pets don't stand up. Also I don't want to receive a hug from a pet. Or a naked girl."


	3. Chapter 3 : Studio A

**Here is more of livteen's rewritten and expanded Jessie the Pet. Please read the original I think you will like it as much as you will like this version. My new content that I wrote myself will be coming up in the next couple of chapters. So please keep reading.**

 **So far Jessie has arrived in NYC to follow her dreams only to become the new human pet to the Ross Kids. What will happen now?**

Later that evening Jessie goes to see what Emma was doing. She was working on her project for the science fair when she receives a webcam call from her parents. Her mom tells Emma that they won't be able to be on time for her presentation.

"Honey, the production for Galactopussy 2 is way behind schedule, but I promise I will make it up to you after the filming is over." Says her dad Morgan Ross.

"And my line of flesh-light vaginas is about to be launched so I have to be there for the promotion, I hope you don't mind, sweetie." Says her mom Christina Ross.

"No it's OK. It Doesn't matter anyways, it's not that important." Answers Emma.

"OK, great, we gotta go, love ya! see ya!"

Jessie looks at Emma and sees how sad she was after closing the laptop.

"Emma, why are you so sad? Your parents will be back soon !"

"No, they wont! They are never there for me! They missed my 10th birthday because Galactopussy was filming, and they'd probably miss my wedding because of Galactopussy 3. I just wish that Angelina Jolie had killed that stupid octopus when she could!" Emma turns and runs away to her bedroom leaving her project.

Jessie tries to help, but doesn't know how. She puts on her clothes, stands up and goes down the elevator. She finds Tony jn the lobby.

"The kids hate me."

"They hate everyone."

"I wish I could go to the set to convince her parents to come."

"And who says you can't?"

"You're right!"

Jessie decides to go to the studio of Galactopussy 2. When she finally arrives at the studio Jessie is met by a rude security guard.

"Please I need to see Morgan Ross, tell him it's about his daughter."

"You look a bit old to be his daughter."

"No, please, you don't understand..."

"Yes, I understand, come here."

The guard grabs Jessie's arm and pulls her towards a door and puts her inside the room.

Jessie, flustered, looks around to see racks of clothes. She realizes she is in a costume closet and decides to put one on. They were all the same.

"Damn, this new space slut outfit is so revealing. This thong so small. But I guess I can use it to pass as an extra on set. At least I'm not naked and wearing a collar with a leash."

She goes out and before she can say anything, the director pulls her to the set.

"Come here girl, what are you doing? This is your place. Everyone, Act naturally, and remember, extras don't look at the camera. Never. And action!"

Jessie is very confused and finds out she is in the middle of many girls dressed same as her. All of them fall down on the floor and she doesn't know what to do, till she looks at Morgan and Christina near one of the cameras. She tries walking towards them when she suddenly feels a strong slimy tentacle pulling her backwards. She then realizes she's in an action scene from Galactopussy 2.

The tentacle hoists her up into the air while other tentacles start tearing her clothes off. Jessie then feels a slimy slug like tentacle wrap around her waist. She screams but nobody seems to care, they are all watching with wrapped attention to the scene.

"Help! Please! Get me down from here! I don't belong here!"

But nobody seems to care.

The Mechanical Galactopussy has Jessie suspended upside down in mid air by one of her ankles and another tentacle around her waist. The other six slimy tentacles start to stroke, probe, and grope her.

"Help! Please! Get me down from here! I don't belong here!"

Nobody seems to hear her screaming. The cameras come in to do a close up. She tries screaming more, but everyone thinks it's part of the scene.

"Just get me down now! Nooo! stop! Stop please!"

Everyone just watches Jessie without doing anything. She tries harder and harder to escape with no results. Hanging upside down from the tentacles of the mechanical Galactopussy, Jessie, feels so disoriented but tries to think. Then she realizes it's a rape scene from the movie. _Damn, why they don't just use an animation for alien creatures? Ohh yeah, because they always suck,_ thought Jessie. Even in Star Wars, you can easily tell a real person from Jar Jar Binks. _Damn state of the art animation._

The slug like slimy tentacles continue to grope Jessie's body. Two of the tentacles wrap themselves around each of her luscious breasts and squeeze them in an alternating pattern. Another two tentacles start sucking and playing with her nipples. One of the tentacles began massaging Jessie's clit. While the eighth one probed her ass cheeks. Sliding up and down teasing her puckered hole and smacking Jessie's ass. With all of the tentacles working so relentlessly all over her body, Jessie was becoming very very horny. With the blood flowing downward towards Jessie's head it has her mind swimming, intensifying each and every sensation from the tentacles ten fold.

The tentacle masaging Jessie's clit stopped for a brief second before plunging deep into Jessie's juicy wet pussy. "OWWW!," Jessie screamed but the tentacle didn't hear her and started to pound her pussy with such speed and force that it was driving her wild. In and out it went, faster and deeper like a jackhammer. It would not let up. Jessie was in pain but she could not deny that it was feeling really great.

Snaking its way down Jessie's body, the eighth tentacle, stopped briefly to suck and play with Jessie's clit before continuing down to help suck and play with her nipples. Jessie was squirming and still trying to escape. She opened her mouth to try and scream for help again but the eighth tentacle noticed the new hole and seized the moment to plunge itself into her open maw.

With a tentacle enjoying itself in Jessie's mouth and having tried everything to escape. Jessie realizes and finally accepts that she can not stop being raped by this mechanical octopus. Jessie watches, with lust filled despair, as cameras swoop in for close ups of her lust filled face. With tentacles continuing to squeeze Jessie's enormous breasts, and the sucking of her nipples, and the hard pounding of her wet pussy, Jessie was ready to cum. So she relaxed and let her body be bathed in the pleasure from this monstrous machine. After all the less she resisted, the faster this would end. She noticed a boom mic coming closer recording all of her lustful moaning.

When Jessie thought things could not get worse. The tentacle pounding her pussy went into overdrive got even faster, deeper it was relentless. In and out pumping faster and faster until Jessie could not hold out any longer. Her body began to spasm and gush a great deal of cum. Jessie's huge orgasm excited everyone on set. They had not seen a gushing grand orgasm like this one in a long time and it was all caught on several cameras from three different angles.

Galactopussy also climaxed shooting Jessie's juicy pussy and mouth full of a thick warm and sticky white substance, she hopped was not real cum. When Jessie's sperm well and mouth were full, and cum was starting to gush out, the Galactopussy operator retracted the tentacles and started to paint Jessie's body with what was left in Galactopussy's spunk tanks. First Jessie's ass was bathed then her tits received a generous coating. The cum covering her ass was slowly making its way down her back. Jessie's tits were drenched with cum that was slowly making its way around her tits towards her neck. Cum dripped from her erect nipples like rain making puddles on the floor.

Jessie's body was still in the throes of her orgasm when Galactopussy finally released her and let her down easy on the cum covered floor. Jessie took time to rest and revel in the aftermath of the intense orgasm that just rocked her body.

She was hoping to hear "Cut!" at any moment, but instead, the tentacles swarmed her again. Taking Jessie and holding her from her arms and feet up in the air once again. Before she could scream anything she had another tentacle in her mouth, two up her pussy, and one where she never expected, up her ass.

Again, Jessie tries to escape but this time it's even harder. All cameras started to move in again and she can't do anything but accept what is about to happen again.

"Hhmpm! Gmmgme htth hiehh!" Jessie tries to scream.

Cameras approach from all angles to capture Jessie's performance.

Jessie tries to escape from the galactic octopus with all her strength but she only gets exhausted. There is nothing more she can do. After an intense orgasm, being covered with sticky white fake cum and now being raped again on camera for the second time but this time in all her holes. Jessie is feeling really humiliated, embarrassed, but secretly starting to crave every minuet. Wishing that this could go on forever.

The tentacle inside Jessie's ass plows deep into her. Jessie can feel it go deeper with every lunge into her ass. She feels intense pain and excitement every time the tentacle retracts and then plows back into her. Jessie tries not to gag as the tentacle in her mouth goes deep down her throat hitting and massaging her tonsils. It pulls out just enough to let Jessie's throat constrict to normal before it plunges down again. The two tentacles pounding her pussy go deep inside her. Sshe feels them searching for and hitting her g-spot over and over again. Sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body, Jessie is helpless. Her body shakes and quivers with intense pleasure sending another gush from her wet pussy to cover the tentacles, which continue to hammer her pussy and hitting her g-spot. Jessie can only relax and enjoy all the pain and pleasure she is receiving physically and the guilty pleasure of being raped by some mechanical octopus while being filmed.

Jessie, no longer in control of her body is turned and displayed by the octopus so the cameras can get the best close-ups of the raping.

One camera comes in close as the tentacle pounding Jessie's ass works its way in and out of her vigorously. The director snaps his fingers and points at Jessie's ass. Galactapussy's operator retracts the tentacle from Jessie's ass as the director wanted him to do. Looking at his monitor the director could see what the camera was seeing and he was smiling ear to ear as he just got a great shot of Jessie's gaping ass hole. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. Then he snapped his fingers again and the operator slammed the tentacle back into Jessie's ass to continue its fervent pace.

"Uuumm!" Jessie squeaked with a high pitched grateful moan as the tentacle slams back into her.

Jessie gets repositioned so another camera can catch the tentacles hammering her juicy wet pussy move in and out furiously. First one would go deep and then the second would follow. Wham! Wham! The tentacles would go in and hit Jessie's g-spot. And every time Jessie would let out more of her high pitched moans.

The director switched over to another monitor that was catching Jessie's facial expressions. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and she had a look of complete lustful contentment upon her face. Tears, from the pain and humiliation of being raped, were flowing down her face like a waterfall.

"Wow, that extra is amazing, it's the best one I've ever seen" Says Morgan Ross while watching Jessie.

"I know, she really seems like she's getting raped. If I didn't know she was acting, I'd swear she was being raped for real." Says Christina Ross. "Definitely she's the best extra for a rape scene ever, I just can't believe how she manages to put on that horny face and show all the despair and fear at the same time. It's just amazing!"

"I agree, this will definitely be one of the best scenes of this movie, and one of the best rape scenes ever filmed. I'm so proud." Replies Morgan Ross.

"Still I can't understand how she manages to fake that many orgasms, she does it so well, they all seem so real, she even squirts when she has one. I've never seen anything like this before. It even makes me want to be in her place." Says Christina without taking her eyes off Jessie. "The casting manager definitely deserves a raise for finding this girl."

"I hope he didn't hear you!" Morgan tries to say while excited by the rape scene.

Jessie can't take anymore. Her body starts to quake and shiver once more and for the third time she came all over the tentacles. The tentacles were moving in and out of her at lighting speed now that Jessie's pussy had gotten so wet. After being raped in all her holes by the mechanical Galactopussy Jessie is exhausted, but the devilish machine continues raping her with no end in sight. Jessie continues to have orgasm after orgasm. It is like the machine knows just how to make her cum and even craves Jessie's fluids.

Jessie's body was reaching a sixth orgasm when the director snaps his fingers and gives the signal for Galactapussy's operator to finish up and release the reserve tanks of cum. When the operator hit the switch to release the cum into Jessie. The rush of the the warm sticky liquid sent Jessie's body into the strongest orgasm that she had ever had in her life. A truly Cosmic Orgasm. Her body went rigid for a few minuets as the cum started to fill her up. Every nerve was firing with pain and pleasure. The muscles in her pussy constricted tightly around the two tentacles trying to keep them in place for as long as her pussy could hold them. Jessie's ass clinched around its tentacle like a vice grip trying to keep it in place.

Jessie starts to gag as the tentacle in Jessie's mouth pours a great deal of cum down her throat before pulling out and covering her face and tits with cum. Cum starts pouring out from around the tentacles in Jessie's pussy. Like a broken dam Jessie's and Galactapussy's cum gushed onto the floor of the studio as the tentacles pry themselves out of Jessie's hungry pussy. After pulling out, the cum covered tentacles proceeded to coat Jessie's whole body. When Jessie's ass was filled to the brim with cum and started to squirt cum around the tentacle it was pulled out to bathe Jessie's ass and back. Jessie is covered from head to toe in the warm sticky white cum of Galactopussy.

Jessie's body, still shaking from her galactic orgasm, was released and placed on the slick cum covered floor., leaving her to enjoy her last orgasm. Jessie didn't know or care where she was. The pleasure, pain and even more pleasure had her in a lustful revelry. Her body was exhausted and tingly. Cameras swoop in to watch as thick white cum continue to pour out of Jessie's pussy and ass. Another caught Jessie lapping up the cum around her mouth when a lust and gleeful smile crossed her cum covered face.

"And cut." She hears the director say.

Instantly, Jessie realizes she's on the set of a movie and remembers what she came to do. Another wave of embarrassment washes over her as she looks at the cameras and her cum covered naked body. She looks around for her clothes but remembers that they were all ripped off by infamous Galactopussy. _Damn. There is not much time._ Jessie Thought. She scans the room for Morgan and Christina and rushes to them.

Jessie tries to introduce herself, despite the fact that she is totally naked and covered with liquids she don't wanna know more about. "Hi there, it's me, Jessie, your kids' pet. That didn't came out well."

"Ohh hi, Jessie, I didn't know you were into acting." Says Morgan.

"I'm not, well, yes I am, that's why I came to New York, but that's not why I'm here today. I came to tell you about Emma, she wants you to be at her presentation tomorrow at the science fair."

"But she said it didn't matter." Says Christina.

"Of course she said that, she doesn't want to bother you, but that's the reason your kids do all that weird stuff. They want your attention so bad. That's why they keep scaring all their nannies, and that's why they get weird pets, like some enormous lizard, or even a human pet like me. They want you! Want you to be with them all the time, not some strangers taking care of them. That's why you must go tomorrow to Emma's presentation at her school." Jessie finishes her speech.

"Well, Jessie, you're fired!"

"What? This is the part where you understand all that I'm saying and get back with your children, and give me a big tip, or at least a big raise for making you note it."

"That only happens in a movie, and you are no longer in one." Grins. "Security! Please take this girl off my set!"

"What?" Jessie doesn't understand what is happening while she is being taken out by one of the security guards. "Are you taking me out naked? Do you expect me to get home like this?"

"Here's a towel."

"Is that all? How can I go like this?"

"You don't like it? Give it back then."

"No, it's OK, I'll take the towel."

She is locked outside the studio wearing nothing but a towel.

"Damn, I should have stayed at the kid's penthouse. At least it was better than this."


	4. Chapter 4 : Studio B

**Ok readers here is some original content. In livteen's story after the events of Studio A, Jessie is back at the Ross' penthouse. Common mode of transition in a story, movie, or television show. But how did Jessie get back to the penthouse in nothing but a towel? So, this chapter and next are devoted to how Jessie did get back to the penthouse.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains beastiality. If you are not comfortable with it then skip this chapter and go to the next. These chapters work hand and hand but this one can be skipped with out messing with the flow of the story.**

 **So Jessie is now locked out of the studio where she had just participated in a scene from Galatopussy 2 and all she has on is a towel. How will she get back to the Ross family penthouse? ...**

After Jessie was locked out of the studio where she was raped by Galatiapussy she turned around to see hundreds of people going to and fro not paying any attention to a naked red haired woman in a towel and a cum covered face that was still dripping a little.

Jessie was embarrassed and tried to find an open door so she could hopefully find some clothes and a bathroom to clean up. After trying several doors, she found a door that was propped open. Jessie slipped in and found that it was another big studio so she tried to find a costume closet like the one that she was in on the Galactapussy filming studio.

There were a lot of people in here. Including a security guard carrying a clip board. Jessie dodged behind props and other clutter in the studio. Anything to keep from being seen by the security guard. _Who knows what this one would do if he catches me. Throw me into the costume closet? Nah that would not happen twice._ Thought Jessie. _He may just call the cops or something worse._

She finally made it safely to where the costume closet was and quickly entered. There was a lot of nice clothes on the racks in here. From formal red dresses to casual every day ware. There was even some bondage equipment hanging on the wall. Chains, harnesses, and catsuits.

"What kind of movie lot is this?" Jessie said with a breathy astonishment at what she was seeing.

Jessie picked out a nice blue casual business looking outfit. There was no bras for her and only tight fitting black thongs.

Opening the door to the closet and peeking out the door. Jessie was hoping to find bathroom so she could clean the now dried cum off her face and body. She noticed one a little way down from the closet. But just as Jessie was about to sneak down to the bathroom she heard a familiar noise that shot a shiver down her spine. It was only the sound of footsteps approaching but that is not what spooked her. It was the sound of the spring on a clip board that announced that it was the security guard approaching.

With a loud, clack Jessie closed the closet door behind her. She was worried that she had closed the door too forcefully and quickly. So she scanned and found a hiding spot. Jessie noticed there was a large ornimental looking box with a dog bone motif and a dog shaped latch. It also had large capital letters that spelled REX on the domed shaped lid.

"Just my luck. A dog kennel." Jessie rolled her eyes and quietly shook her head in disbelief of how her life took a quick downward spiral since she came to New York.

Jessie started to hear footsteps getting closer. She knew that she did indeed close that door too loudly and had alerted the security guard.

She quickly moved towards the dog box. Hoping that it was not occupied. But she was in such a hurry that she tripped on the leg of one of the racks of clothes sending Jessie into an uncontrolled spiral fall. She dropped the outfit she was carrying in order to help steady herself. But then the towel she was wearing got caught under one of the wheels of the rack and was torn off of her body. Jessie eventually came to a stop right on top of the dog kennel completely naked.

Jessie looked down and saw the towel and tried to grap it. But as she was going for the towel she heard the door knob start to turn. Out of time, Jessie quickly turned her attention toward the kennel. Opening it and hopping inside. She noticed there was indeed air holes on either side and a large white pillow filled the bottom of the box. There was also a dark red colored blanket in one corner both smelled like dog.

Jessie heard the guard in the room. And he was searching for her. She had to think fast she did not want to be found so she curled up into the fetal position and pulled the blanket over her. As the guard got closer to the box Jessie started to make growling noises. She hoped this would keep the guard from opening the box and discovering her.

"Down boy. Just looking around," said the guard.

"Grrrrrrr."

"Ok, I guess you scared the intruder away. I will let you go back to sleep."

The guard turned and left the room. Jessie was relieved that her ruse worked. So relieved that she forgot where she was and what she was doing.

Jessie was exhausted from being raped by that mechanical octopus and trying to escape from the security guard. Jessie stopped and relaxed. Since the kennel was large enough for at least two medium sized dogs and had a nice comfy pillow. Jessie decided to close her eyes for just a few minuets but was soon fast asleep.

Sleeping soundly, Jessie did not notice the stage hands that came into the closet and raised the kennel up on its own wheels. And then being wheeled out of the closet and into a corner off the main stage of the studio. She also did not notice when the lid of the kennel was opened and a german shepard was ordered into the box.

"Rex, in boy. Come on get in the box."

The dog started to sniff at the air holes before he jumped in on the side that was devoid of the sleeping Jessie. Rex's trainer closed the lid to the box and that startled Jessie awake. That and a wet nose and tongue lapping at her pussy.

She pulled the blanket off her and noticed there was a large german shepard licking the dried cum off of her pussy left there from when she was raped by Galactapussy.

Jessie could hear people just outside of the box and knew she had to be quiet or be caught.

"No. Stop. Please stop." Jessie said in a pleading whisper to the dog while trying to push his face away from her pussy, which started to get wet again.

The dog did not stop and Jessie could not push his snout away. Every time she thought she had Rex would only come back and dig his tongue in deeper into Jessie's pussy. Jessie had some room to move around. Unlike the time she was restrained by the mechanical octopus.

Pulling away from the dog slightly, Jessie sat up on her knees in an effort to keep Rex from lapping at her pussy. Trying to ignore the dog, she tried to push open the lid of the kennel. It did not work. The latch was secured on the outside of the kennel. But since Rex could not get to Jessie's pussy he started to lap at the cum on Jessie's tits.

"Stop. Come on and stop." Jessie said. Again in a whispered voice.

But again Rex would not obey her. Rex's tongue licked Jessie's nipple in upward strokes strong enough to lift her breast up. When his tongue left her nipple the whole breast would bounce for a second before Rex would start to lick it again.

Jessie brought her hands down and tried to push the dog away with both hands. But the dog was too strong for her. That is when Jessie noticed that Rex was aroused. He had a huge six inch dick that was dripping a little precum.

Rex stopped licking Jessie's tits when the fake cum was all gone. He backed away a little and then growled at Jessie. Jessie was no dog expert but Rex was now showing aggressive behavior. She knew that dogs only did this right before they attacked. And they attacked when they were trying to defend their territory, food, or prove their dominance. Jessie figured that Rex was trying to show his dominance in this situation.

Jessie threw caution to the wind and yelled out. "Help! I am in here. Please help!"

Rex is staring Jessie down and continue to growl at her. But Rex's trainer did hear Jessie's plea for help and opened the lid to the kennel.

"Who are you?" Said the trainer.

In a shaky scared voice, "I am Jessie and I just want to go home. Can you help me please?"

"Well I am Jake and I see you met Rex." He turns and looks at Rex and noticed how excited he is. "Looks like you got ol' Rex all hot and bothered."

"Yeah well could you get me out of here and away form Rex please."

"Well now that is going to be a problem. You see Rex is a show dog you see. He's been trained to fuck women. And when we bring him on set he knows what to do. And to him this is just another scene. So you are going to have to play along or he will attack you. Understand?"

"Oh, please no. I don't want to be raped by a dog. I was already raped by a giant mechanical octopus earlier today."

"That was you? I was over there when Morgan was shooting that scene. I thought you looked familiar. Well, like I said you are going to have to if you don't want Rex to attack you. And since you are going to get fucked by Rex here. We might as well get it on camera."

"No, please no. Not on camera. I will let him fuck me but not on camera."

But Jessie's pleas go unanswered as the box was pulled onto center stage. The lid was still open and Jake lowered the kennel back to the floor by releasing the clamps on the wheels of the kennel. Then he unlatched two dog bone shaped latches on either side of the kennels front panel, which allowed the front to swing down and exposing both Rex and Jessie to the cameras that were positioned around the kennel.

"Jessie, this is Marvin." Jake says pointing to a short fat balding sleezey looking man in his late forties. "He is the director here. Just follow what he says and I will take of Rex."

Marvin starts barking orders at different people. It was only a few moments before a huge crowd of people were scurrying around bringing in props, lighting, and more cameras. Before it was all done Jessie saw that there was a green screen mat in front of the kennel. And a yoke that was connected to a small base that was just a few feet off the ground. That base was connected to another bar that was connected to what looked like a green cushonied seat that was set at a body length from the yoke.

"Clause!" Yelled Marvin.

A six foot tall wall with legs appeared from the darkness behind Marvin. This Clause was wearing a heavy leather apron with an excutioner's mask and black work boots. Jessie noticed something dangling just below the edge of the apron. It donned on her that it was the head of Clause's cock and knew he was not wearing anything under that apron. Jessie could see he was also carrying something in his hands that looked like a studded dog collar and leash. She thought the collar was for Rex but when Clause continued toward her she knew it was for her instead.

"No, not a collar. Please not a collar." Jessie whined. But again her voice was ignored.

Clause, tried to put the collar on Jessie but she was bobbing and weaving trying to avoid getting the collar put on her. She then heard Rex growl and felt his hot breath on her neck. Jessie immedately stopped trying to escape the collar and let Clause close and lock it on her.

"Ok, Jessie, when I call action I want you to crawl down here on your hands and knees while being lead by Clause. Mount the yoke chair and put your hands and neck through the yoke. Then Clause will lock you into the yoke and Jake that will be your que to let Rex have his fun. Every one understand?"

Jessie could just whimper in acknowledgement.

"Good, make sure you keep that up as Clause leads you to the yoke." Said Marvin when he heard what came out of Jessie's mouth. "And here Clause, use this to get her moving." Marvin snapped his fingers and an intern tossed Clause a red riding crop.

"And Action!"

"Heel," said Clause in a deep commanding voice.

 _Thwack!_

Clause brought the riding crop down hard onto Jessie's left ass cheek.

"Owwww!" Screamed Jessie as she was pushed forward from the force of the smack.

 _Thwack_!

Clause followed the first one with an even harder smack on her right ass cheek.

Jessie's ass was on fire from the two smacks of the riding crop. She started to tear up as she started down the ramp of the kennel.

 _Thwack! Thwack!_ Another two smacks. Jessie's ass was starting to turn red.

Jessie was halfway to the yoke chair when she heard Marvin's crass voice ring out.

"Cut! Back to one. Keep the tears Jessie but don't forget to whimper as you go."

Everyone went back to where they started. "Action!"

Again Clause commanded Jessie to heel and smacked her on her ass. The tears were welling up in her eyes and started to fall.

 _Thwack!_

 _"_ _Mmmmm!"_ Whimpered Jessie as she got smacked again.

 _Thwack! "Mmmmm!" Thwack "Mmmmm!"_

Jessie's ass was getting redder and redder with each smack on her ass.

When they got to the yoke, Jessie did as she was directed to do. She bent over the seat and put her hands and neck through the yoke. Jessie was sobbing not too noticeably. When she heard Jake's voice ring out quietly but with authority.

"Rex! Fuck!"

Jessie braced herself for what she knew was coming. Rex was like a freight train when he arrived and mounted Jessie. His fur felt like sand paper on her tender red ass.

"OWWWWW! Uggggghh! Nooooo! Get this dog off me! It HURTS!"

No one cared what Jessie was saying. Again cameras moved in around Jessie from different angles to catch all the action. One camera focused on Jessie's face to catch all the pain and anguish as Rex plowed into her pussy.

The dogs big thick dick was warmer than the tentacles of the mechanical octopus but was just as relentless though. Rex only had one speed, fast. Rex pounded Jessie's pussy with one powerful stroke followed by another and another. Like her ass, Jessie's pussy was on fire with every deep pounding strike. Hitting her deep over and over again.

Jessie was in pain but was loving every moment of how this dog was working her pussy. She was squeezing his cock with every once of control she could muster. This in turn made Rex's cock feel even better with every stroke causing him to growl with pleasure.

Deep within her pussy, Jessie felt the tingle and build up of pleasure. She knew what was coming. Her body started to shake and shudder as she came all over Rex's furry cock.

Jessie's gushing climax was caught on one of the cameras while Marvin was watching. "Perfect!" He said.

"She's a real gusher Marv," said Jake. "You should have seen her over on the Galatapussy shoot. She came five or six times."

"Great. Hopefully she will do that here too." Marvin said gleefuly.

Jessie could overhear Jake and Marvin talking and a great wave of humiliation and embarrassment washed over her once again.

 _How can this be happening to me? Why is it happening? How will I get out of this? I think I am beginning to like all of this torture?_ Thought Jessie.

With Jessie's pussy being really slick due to her climax. Rex was able to slide his cock in faster and deeper than he had been before. It was harder for Jessie to grip Rex's cock as tightly as she had been but it did not matter. The speed of Rex's cock and the force of his strokes had Jessie's body building to a second orgasm in half the time as the first.

As her body started to build to her next orgasm Jessie could not help herself from screaming from the painful pleasure she was receiving from Rex. With every deep stroke into her pussy, Jessie would cry out "Oooooh!"

"Oooooh!"

"OOOooh!"

"OOOOOH!"

Jessie's body shook again as she gushed a lot more cum all over Rex's cock.

After nearly an hour of hard pounding Jessie felt something big and painful enter her slick pussy. The look on Jessie's face was one of pain and pleasure when Rex's knot entered her pussy. Jessie knew that this must be what the nature channel called a dog's knot. She knew that Rex was was close to cumming. And indeed he was. But so was Jessie. Her body was building at the same time as Rex was. When Rex started releasing gobs and gobs of cum into her Jessie released her own as well. Due to the knot blocking any escape of any fluids, Jessie could feel the buildup of pressure in her pelvis.

"Wait for them to unknot so I can get her face on camera as the dog pops out of her." Said Marvin.

"How long will that be?" Whimpered Jessie.

"Oh, about thirty minutes to several hours. Depending on how good you are at keeping him hard." Says Jake.

"I just want to go home." Jessie starts to cry openly.

"That's good. More!" Marvin orders.

Jessie did not hear him. She was hurt and depressed. She just wanted this day to end and get back to the pent house with the kids. At least they would not treat her as bad as these guys.

Jessie had been crying for about twenty minutes. With every sob and breath her whole body shook which made Rex even more aroused. But Marvin had enough of Jessie's crying though.

"Clause, shut her up."

Clause did not know how to shut Jessie up except by putting something in her mouth. Watching Jessie get raped by Rex had turned him on and his eight inch dick was now hard as nails. Clause was thinking about jerking off in the bathroom but thought why not kill two birds with one stone. So he got down on his knees in front of Jessie and shoved his big thick cock into Jessie's mouth to shut her up.

"Ummmmr, Ugggggh!" Jessie tried to protest.

"Dammmn, your mouth feels good." Clause said with a German accent.

Clause started to face rape Jessie. Slowly for now. Forward then back and forward again each time trying to get a little deeper with his cock.

Jessie could not believe this was happening to her. The mechanical octopus was one thing. This was a whole different story. She was being face raped by an eight inch dick while being restrained in a yoke and a thick hairy dog dick stuck in her pussy.

"Hey bitch, suck it!" _Thwack!_ Ordered Clause who started to pick up the pace and force.

"Mmmmmm!"

Jessie just closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Jessie was beginning to like the pain from getting smacked with the riding crop. Her ass was still very tender but she hoped that Clause would continue smacking her ass with the riding crop. Jessie figured if she did not "suck" Clause's cock that he may smack her again. She was not dissapointed.

 _Thwack! Thwack!_ "I said suck it bitch!"

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!" Jessie moaned.

Jessie's pussy was getting wet again. Even with Rex's dick still stuck in her.

"Use your tongue as well."

 _Thwack! Thwack!_

 _"_ Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!"

"I think this bitch is beginning to like this."

Jessie started to comply with Clause's commands. She started sucking his cock and using her tongue to caress his mushroom head.

Clause dropped the riding crop to focus on pumping his cock into Jessie's mouth. Her mouth was so warm, wet, and exhillariting.

Jessie was disappointed when she saw Clause drop the riding crop. She was hoping for more smacks on her ass.

"This bitch really knows how to suck cock."

Clause was really getting turned on. He started pounding Jessie's face faster. Clause's balls begin to boil and it would not be long before he would cum. Jessie felt that Clause was nearing climax and was hoping it would be soon. The sooner the better. Then she heard Marvin's voice.

"Hold up Clause. Good job in getting her to shut up by the way. This is a dog show. And you gave me a good idea. Get Greta to help you with your problem. But lets bring in tiny to face fuck little red here."

"What ever you say boss. I will get tiny."

Clause pulled his cock out of Jessie's mouth and got up and walked back into the darkness. _A dog show? Tiny?_ Fear and disgust starts to fill Jessie's mind as Clause disappears.

"No, please no more dogs. I can't take anymore." Jessie wimpers again.

Clause comes back carrying a thick heavy chain. And the chain was attached to a great dane.

"Ok, put Tiny into position and move camera B into place to catch the magic." Barked Marvin.

Tiny was brought over to Jessie. Tiny was anything but. His dick was longer than Clause's. Thicker too. There was no way Jessie could fit that cock into her mouth. So she thought.

Jake spoke up now. "Tiny, Face"

Tiny mounted Jessie's head and brought his cock up into her face. He made a few stabs trying to find Jessie's mouth but was unsuccessful. But Tiny knew a way to open the hole. He moved a little more forward and bit Jessie on her tender red ass. Not enough to draw blood but it did get her to open her mouth.

"Owww!" Jessie yelled. Tiny knew this was the time to find the hole again. So he made another few jabs with his huge cock and on the fourth try was successful.

Tiny had found the warm moist hole that was Jessie's mouth and began banging his cock as far in as he could go. Jessie's mouth was beginning to hurt from all the cocks that had been forceed in to it. First from Clause and now Tiny. And Rex still had not popped out of her wet pussy.

Tiny was like Rex. Both dogs only had one speed, fast with deep pounding strokes. Tiny's cock massaged Jessie's toncils as it traveled down her throat. Just like the tentacle from Galactapussy.

Jessie's jaw was starting to get sore and tired. She tried to keep her mouth as wide as she could to accomadate Tiny's huge cock but she would relax her jaw a bit from time to time. The feeling of Jessie's teeth on his cock caused Tiny to bite Jessie's ass again. The pain caused Jessie to widen her mouth and her pussy to get even more wet.

All the while Tiny was fucking Jessie's face he would growl a bit. After about ninety minutes Tiny increased his speed. Jessie figured that he was close to shooting a huge load down her throat. She was thankful that Tiny's knot could not fit in her mouth. She did not want to have to wait for him to "pop" out too.

Moments later Tiny started shooting his load down Jessie's throat and howling as he did. Jessie could feel the hot cum moving down her throat. She could not believe how much spunk that this dog was pumping into her.

Jessie had never tasted real cum. The fake cum of Galatapussy tasted like okra with about the same consistancy. Tiny's cock continued to shoot the last of what Tiny had left in his balls as he was being pulled away from Jessie. Jessie could now taste the salty sticky canine spunk in her mouth. She held it in her mouth and savored the taste. She swished it around a couple of times before swallowing. She liked the taste of Tiny's cum a lot better than Galatapussy's.

The camera that was watching Jessie's face getting fucked also caught Jessie as she swished the spunk in her mouth and swallowed. It caught the moment when Jessie decided that she liked the taste of real cum. It also caught her as she smacked her lips with a lustful look of needing more cum crossed her face.

Rex's cock finally popped out of Jessie's wet pussy. With a loud _Pop!_ And with a painful release of pressure from when Rex and Jessie climaxed together.

"Oooh!" Exclaimed Jessie

When Rex's cock popped out Jessie's face lit up with joyful yet painful excitement, her eyes opened wide and then rolled back into her head. The knot was as painful popping out as it was going in. Jessie was in heaven. She could not believe how unbelieveably great that felt. Jessie passed out due to the pleasure overload.

Camera B caught all of Jessie's expressions. The pain, pleasure, and contentment that she felt.

When Jessie woke up she found herself sitting on a bench outside the studio where she was just raped by two dogs and wearing nothing but the towel from Galactopussy and the dog collar from the dog show. She could still taste Tiny's cock and spunk in her mouth. Her pussy still tingled from all of the painful pleasure it received, her ass still red and sore from all of the abuse, but a contented smile crossed her face as the memories of her ordeal with the dogs and mechanical octopus played through her mind.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Subway Station

**Ok so more of my work. Hope you have been enjoying what you have been reading. We start to see how Jessie is becoming a new Breed of Pet. Some of you will recognize what breed of pet Jessie is becoming even if Jessie does not realize it herself.**

 **Locked out of another studio in the same towel as before and still have to get back to the Ross' penthouse. What comes next? ...**

Jessie soon got up and started down the street towards the subway station. Holding her head down and trying not to be noticed.

Jessie finally makes it to the nearest subway stop. Going down the stairway, Jessie continued to keep her head down and tries not to be noticed, but was not very successful. She got several cat calls and whistles. She also could feel hands reaching out trying to take her towel and even a few smacks on her ass.

When Jessie got to the bottom of the stairs she saw the turnstiles. It donned on her again, she was naked and had no money to get on the trains. She did the only thing she could do. She jumped the turnstile. This did not go unnoticed by the subway attendant, who got a good look at Jessie's ass and puffy pussy.

"Security, we have a jumper. Caucasian female with red hair and wearing nothing but a towel. Heading to the tracks now."

A masculine voice responded over the radio. "Copy that. Did you say wearing only a towel?"

"Affirmative. Should be easy to spot."

Jessie continued down the tunnel that lead to the subway platform.

Still with her head down trying not to make eye contact with anyone, Jessie did not notice that a man in his twenties had stepped in front of her until she ran into him. She slowly and sheepishly started to lift her head. Jessie could tell the person in front of her was wearing black polished shoes, blue slacks and a gun belt. _Oh great! Another security guard._ Jessie thought. She continued to lift her head and did indeed see a badge, a radio, and a name tag with the name Ryan engraved upon it.

Ryan had a chiseled, clean shaven face. With a strong jaw and deep blue eyes. Jessie thought he was cute and if this was a different situation she would start flirting with this guy. But since she was naked in a towel all she could feel was embarrassment. And hoped that Ryan would just let her go.

With a wavering high pitched, "Sorry officer. I did not see you there." Jessie lowered her head again and tried to get past officer Ryan. Officer Ryan grabbed Jessie's right arm as she tried to pass.

"Sorry Miss, you have to come with me." Ryan said in a smooth husky voice. Ryan twisted Jessie's arm behind her back and brought out his handcuffs. He slapped them on her.

With one hand on Jessie, Ryan used his other one to activate his radio. "Jumper apprehended. Taking her to the squad room for processing."

A gruff male voice came over the radio a few moments later. "Copy that."

Ryan started to lead Jessie through the platform area toward a door labeled security.

Jessie was resisting and trying as hard as she could to not be taken into the security office for processing.

"Please officer let me go. I just want to get home. I won't do anything bad again" She pleaded, but officer Ryan ignored her and kept pulling on the handcuffs leading Jessie even closer to the security officer.

When they arrived at the door, officer Ryan opened it and pushed Jessie inside following just behind her checking out her ass and thinking how much he would like to smack it with a whip.

Ryan locked the door behind him before he took the cuffs off Jessie and told her to have a seat in front of a desk on the right side of the office. The desk was filled with paperwork and files, a chipped coffee cup, and an ashtray with a half smoked cigar. Jessie noticed on the other side of this small office was another desk with a monitor mounted on the wall with six different angles displayed. One was highlighted, enlarged, and playing in a loop. It was of her jumping over the turnstile and showing off her pussy and ass over and over again.

A big wave of embarrassment washed over Jessie every time her pussy and ass was shown. She could not watch anymore and turned to face officer Ryan, who was now seated at the desk with the paper work on it, and saw a sinister smirk on his face. Jessie just hoped that she would not be raped by officer Ryan even though he is pretty cute.

Officer Ryan gestured for Jessie to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Jessie complied.

"So, what's your name and what brings you here dressed like that?" He asks.

Jessie tells Ryan her name and how she was trying to help Emma by posing as an extra on the set of Galactapussy 2. And how she was repeatedly raped by the giant mechanical octopus, covered from head to toe with sticky fake cum, and then locked out of the studio wearing nothing but the towel. Then how she found an opened door to find some clothes only to be later raped by two dogs.

Jessie started to tear up while retelling the events of what happened to her earlier that day. Her face was not the only thing starting to get wet. Memories of the pleasure and pain she received from the mechanical octopus' tentacles and dog cocks had her pussy starting to get wet and the rest of her body to tingle.

All the while Jessie was retelling her story, Ryan would look up and watch as Jessie's ass and pussy flashed over and over again. With every flash Ryan felt his cock tingle. Thoughts of Jessie's ass being pounded by a giant mechanical tentacle was just making his member engorge faster.

"Hello, officer Ryan?"

Ryan snapped out of his daydream when he heard his name being called.

"Yes, well that is some tale. But you still should have not jumped the stile. You should have flagged down a cop to help you home."

Her voice shaking, "I was too embarrassed. I just want to get home."

"Well you can't get home like that. Stand up and take off the towel."

"What, why?"

"I have to do a strip search for any harmful or illegal substances."

"But I just told you I don't have anything. I was locked out of the movie studio with nothing but this towel."

"It's procedure. Just take off the towel." Officer Ryan stood up and walked over to Jessie who was still sitting. "Come on now. The longer you hesitate the longer you are going to have to be here."

Ryan moved behind Jessie and grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up out of the seat. "That a girl. Now take the towel off and come stand over here and bend over so I can conduct my body cavity inspection. Now!"

Jessie was still hesitant. She did not like the sound of a body cavity inspection. Scared that Ryan was about to rape her, Jessie reluctantly complied. The towel clung to Jessie's body. The fake cum was acting like glue. The towel made a crackling sound as she peeled it from her body.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. You were covered from head to toe in that cum." Ryan commented while he watched Jessie finally peel the towel off. "Now come over here and bend over." Jessie did as she was commanded.

Ryan started his body inspection. He started by patting Jessie down. He could feel how sticky the fake cum was as his hands would get stuck while patting her down. He kind of liked the sticky texture. After patting Jessie down Ryan reached up and cupped both of Jessie's breasts and started to knead them forceably. Jessie's arms buckled slightly, and she had to bite her lower lip to stifled one of her high pitched moans from how roughly Ryan was man handling her tits. Jessie's pussy was getting wetter with every steely squeeze. A bolt of pain shot down from both of Jessie's nipples as officer Ryan started to squeeze them at the same time and then release them. He started to tug on them like teats on a cow and then release them. First her left then her right. Pinching harder and pulling farther with each turn. Jessie was in pain but was enjoying it.

Jessie kept biting her lip to keep from moaning. She did not want Ryan to know how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

After several minuets of squeezing and playing with Jessie's tits, Ryan moved down her body again.

"Spread your legs further apart Miss Prescott." Ordered Ryan.

Ryan started to slap Jessie's inner right thigh indicating what leg he wanted Jessie to move. Jessie moved her right leg further out. She felt Ryan slap her left thigh next. And she also moved that one. Ryan continued to slap her thighs until Jessie's legs were so far apart that she could hardly stand. She had to rely on the back of the chair more to keep from falling down.

When Ryan reached down and rubbed Jessie's clit for the first time, Jessie could not hold back any longer and let out a loud moan. "Ohhhh!" Her arms buckled again and she nearly fell over this time.

"Please stop." Pleaded Jessie. Ryan kept rubbing her clit a few more times bringing Jessie very close to an orgasm. But he did stop.

"Thank..OOOOOH!" Is all Jessie could say as Ryan plunged two fingers deep into her slick pussy.

"OOOOH...MMMMMM...OOOOH," Jessie could not say anything else. The pleasure she was feeling from having those two fingers in her pussy was too great. Ryan's fingers were going deep and she could feel him wiggling his digits inside of her as he did. Jessie felt herself reaching the point of climax when Ryan's fingers found and hit her g-spot . Jessie grabbed the handles of the chair as her body started to quake with pleasure. Gushing all over Ryan's fingers and dripping on the floor.

Ryan's cock was rock hard now causing him great discomfort. It was begging to be released. But he kept it in check and started to rapidly finger fuck Jessie's pussy until she stopped gushing.

Jessie was trying to recover from her orgasm when Ryan plunged his cum soaked fingers into her tight little ass hole. Plunging them deep as he could before bringing them back out and digging deep again. He continued to finger fuck her ass with one hand and with the other he started to finger fuck her pussy again.

Now Jessie had both her holes being fucked by Ryan. She was mortified that she was being raped again but her body could not help itself. It was yearning for another round of pleasure. Jessie was also feeling a bit guilty since she secretly was hoping that some stranger would rip her towel off and rape her.

Ryan was moving his fingers in and out of both of Jessie's holes at quantum speed. "OOOOOH...OOOOO...OOOOH...MMMMMMM" Jessie's moans started to get faster as she felt herself reaching another climax. Again Ryan hit Jessie's g-spot right on time and she started to quake and gush even more cum.

"Well, I guess you don't have any contraband in any of your cavities or else I would have found it."

Jessie's knees were starting to buckle her body needed to rest. She slumped to the ground behind the chair that she was using to hold herself up. Jessie heard the sound of Officer Ryan unzipping his pants. She hoped she was wrong, but she was not. Ryan had already unzipped his pants and was unbuckling his belt and slacks when she turned her head to look at him.

"It's time to check your final cavity. And I have the perfect tool for that right here. Now pull my pants down."

"Please, no more. I don't want to." Pleaded Jessie.

"Now!" Ordered Ryan.

Thanks to Clause Jessie knew what to do. She reached up and started to pull his pants down. Ryan was not wearing any under ware. And Jessie soon found out why. Ryan had a monster cock that was hanging down his left pant leg. Jessie was in shock and awe of what she might uncover by pulling down this mans pants. Slowly she pulled down Ryan's pants inch by inch. Her eyes opening wider with every inch. She could not believe how massive this cock was until she pulled his pants down past his knees and saw the mushroom head of his cock, which sprang up hitting her and splattering precum, which almost got in her eye, all over her face

Not only was Ryan's cock large but he had golf ball sized hairy balls. Jessie could not believe what she was seeing and was freighted by it, but she did like what she was seeing. Her mouth started to water and her pussy started to tingle again. Jessie grabbed his massive shaft and began to stroke it. Spitting some saliva to help lubricate it. She opened her mouth wide and tried to fit the enormous mushroom head into her mouth. Frightened by the sheer size of this cock, Jessie was a bit hesitant and only tried to get a little of the head into her mouth. Ryan noticed this hesitation and forced more of his cock into her mouth. Jessie was gagging a bit but she started to bob back and forth on the mushroom. She would use her tongue to lick the piss slit and caress Ryan's cock as she pulled her head back before sucking on the cock again.

Jessie was focusing on sucking this cock but at her own pace. Ryan thought it was too slow and started thrusting his cock deep down her throat forceably. He would pump back and forth for a few times before holding it deep in the back of her throat for a few moments causing Jessie to gag, before starting to pump some more. He did this several times before he pulled his cock out fully.

"Suck on my balls, bitch! And don't stop stroking my cock."

Jessie continued to stroke Ryan's cock with both hands and did as he commanded. She took one of his hairy balls into her mouth and sucked on it and then let it pop out of her mouth with a loud popping sound before doing the same for the other ball. Jessie was starting to get into sucking Ryan's cock. She played with his balls a little longer before licking the underside of his cock up to the mushroom head, spitting on the shaft to lube it up so she could continue stroking it with both hands. Jessie then started to bob and suck. This time she was the one trying to get as much of the cock into her mouth and making herself gag. Jessie could taste the sweet, salty precum Ryan was leaking. Enjoying the taste of every savory drop.

Faster and faster Jessie would go. Using both hands to stroke Ryan's shaft. Ryan was close to shooting his load and could feel his balls beginning to boil. He pulled his cock out of Jessie's mouth and picked her up by her right arm and dragged her over to the desk that had the monitor hung above it. Jessie saw the video of her jumping the turnstile and showing off her ass was still playing in a continual loop.

Ryan bent Jessie over the desk and pushed her head down. "Uhhhhhggh!" Jessie exclaimed as Ryan shoved his thick mushroom head into Jessie's ass.

Ryan slowly pushed more and more of his massive cock into Jessie's ass. He pushed three quarters of his monster cock into her before starting to pull it backwards.

"Uhhhhgggh! Owwwww! Oooooh! Please stop!"

But Ryan just slammed his cock back into Jessie's ass. This time it was hard and fast. Ryan started a rhythmic pounding of Jessie's gorges ass. With fast pumping strokes that hit hard and deep, then slowly pulling back. Jessie was being pushed forward with every deep stroke and pulled backward with every backward one.

Ryan reached over Jessie's head and punched a few buttons on the console in front of him. "Look, your on camera again." Said Ryan while releasing Jessie's head so she could see what was on the monitor now.

The video of Jessie jumping the turnstile was still there and playing in a loop. But next to it was another window. In this window she saw her self again but this time it was a live feed of her being ass raped by Officer Ryan.

Jessie was feeling so embarrassed and humiliated again. She could see it all over her face. She could also see that she was blushing as well. Jessie started to think that she just might like being watched.

"Your ass feels sooo good. But I know how to make it feel even better." Officer Ryan reached down and grabbed Jessie around her neck and shoulders with his arm and pulled Jessie up into a standing pose. "Now squeeze you butt cheeks." Ordered Ryan.

Jessie complied.

"Oooh yeah. Just like that. You do a lot of butt crunches, I can tell. You have buns of steel."

Officer Ryan was pounding Jessie's ass even harder now. Jessie watched as her tits bounced freely to Ryan's rhythm. They were just begging for some attention, so Jessie reached up and started to play with her right breast.. Massaging and kneading it. It was feeling reeeally good. "Mmmm, Ooooh" She started to tweak her nipple, but it did not feel as good as when Ryan was squeezing her nipples like teats on a cow. Jessie's pussy was now begging for attention too, getting very wet again, so with her other hand Jessie started to play with her pussy. Rubbing her clit and swollen pussy lips. Around and around she would tease her clit and finally she squeezed it. Sending a great bolt of pleasure through her body. She was needing a cock in her pussy right now, but Ryan was too busy pounding her ass. Jessie stuck one finger inside her juicy pussy and started to finger fuck herself, but one was just not enough, so she stuck a second and a third finger inside.

"Mmmmm, Mmmmmm, Mmmmm." Jessie's body was tingling all over. She watched herself, on the monitor, as she played with her tit, finger fucking her pussy, and getting her ass pounded by Ryan and it was exhilarating and exciting her even more. She started to really dig her fingers deep inside herself faster, wiggling, twisting them and stretching her pussy as much as she could. Jessie was building to another climax.

"Oooh Yeah!" Said Ryan as Jessie's ass clenched even harder around his cock as her body started to buck and shake for the third time.

Jessie watched herself in the monitor as she gushed cum like a geyser all over the desk in front of her.

"My turn." Said Ryan. He released his hold around Jessie's shoulders and pushed her down again. Jessie put her hands out in front of herself to help her stop, but the desk was slippery with her cum and she slipped. Her head hit the desk with a thud and Jessie could taste herself on the desk. Her hands slid into the keyboard of the console, pressing random buttons.

Ryan increased his speed even more. He drove his cock so deep and hard into Jessie that it was becoming even more painful than when Galactapussy had fucked her ass.

"Oooow! Oooooh! Uuuuggh! That's too hard. You are hurting me."

Jessie heard her plea echoed outside the office. She looked up and on the monitor, blinking in the bottom left corner it read.

TRANSMITING: All

Jessie had pressed buttons on the console that started to transmit everything that was being said in the office over all the speakers in the terminal. Her eyes widened to that of saucers. _Everyone is able to hear me. Can they see me?_ Jessie's mind was racing with the fear and shock that hundreds or even thousands of people may be hearing and watching her get raped. But the pain of Ryan's pounding brought her back to her current situation.

"Oooow! Uuuuuugh! Uuuuuugh! Ooooooh!" Again Jessie's voice was repeated.

"Here it comes bitch!" Ryan's voice was now being echoed. Ryan slammed into Jessie's ass and started to unload. "Oooooh yeah!" He kept his cock in Jessie's ass for a full five minuets jiggling and teasing Jessie's ass all the time he was unloading.

The response to Ryan's statement was resounding. Jessie could hear people outside whooping and hollering encouragements like, "Give it to her!," "Fill that bitch up!" Jessie was mortified. She still could not tell if anyone could see her, but they definitely heard everything.

Jessie could feel Ryan slowly pulling his cock out as some of his cum was leaking out of her very sore ass. The cum was sliding down her inner thigh when she heard, with a loud popping sound, and felt Ryan's cock finally pop out.

"Wow, look at that gaping hole. Beautiful." Commented Ryan. Ryan and Jessie both heard more whooping and yelling.

Cum started to gush out of Jessie's now gaping ass.

Jessie started to cry. Even though she is starting to like being abused and watched. She still feels hurt and ashamed by all the recent events since she arrived in New York.

Ryan reached over Jessie and turned off the transmission to the outside speakers.

"Come this way." Ryan pulled Jessie by the arm towards the door in the back of the office. A sign on the door read lockers. He opened the door and ushered Jessie into the locker room. The room was small and had three lockers per wall with a bench in the center of the room. It smelled of sweaty socks and moister. She noticed on the right wall an arch way with a sign above it saying water closet.

"Go on and get cleaned up. I will get you a rag."

Jessie did not know what to think now. Was officer Ryan going to rape her again in the shower or something worse? She did not know but she did want to wash Ryan and everything else she had endured today away.

So she walked into the water closet room. This room was slightly larger than the locker room but still small. On one side there was a sink, two urinals and a stall. On the other were three shower heads on the wall each with a single knob.

Jessie went to the first one and turned the knob on all the way. The water started to flow slowly out of the shower head in a sporadic fashion. Even with the valve opened all the way the water did not flow any faster. She stood just outside the flow testing the water waiting for it to get warmer but it never did.

Officer Ryan entered and Jessie turned to Ryan as he spoke , "Yeah, the water pressure sucks and there is no water heater, so the showers are always cold. That's why we really don't use them much. Here," he tosses a wash cloth at Jessie hitting her chest where it stuck to her tits, "and here he tosses her a bar of soap that had hair stuck to it.

Jessie was disgusted by the soap but she wanted to be clean. She gingerly stepped under the cold water, it was so cold that it made her nipples rock hard instantly. It was like stepping under a water hose in the dead of winter, but she started to lather up the soap. Jessie noticed that Ryan was standing in the archway watching and stroking his cock while she took a shower. She could see a gleam in his eye every time she would try and rub cum off her ass. The Galactopussy cum was resilient and hard to get off. Jessie tried and tried to wipe it off with the wash cloth but it would not come off. On top of that the wash cloth would get stuck from time to time.

"Hmmm, that is some extra strength alien cum you have on you. I might have just what you need."

Ryan turned and went back into the locker room and Jessie could hear him open and close a locker. He returned a few moments later carrying a long handled bath brush and approached Jessie.

"Yeah that will help. Thanks." Jessie tried to take the brush from Ryan when he pulled it back away from her. Jessie looked confused.

"You know I don't think you will be able to get all of that off your ass by yourself. Let me help. Turn around and stick out your ass and I will help you."

 _Oh no. He is going to rape me again!_ Jessie thought, assuming the position, but was surprised when she felt the soft bristles of the brush upon her ass. Ryan was being gentle, which surprised her. The massaging of the bristles on her wet bare ass felt nice.

"Still not coming off. Have to try harder."

Jessie felt Ryan scrubbing harder. Ryan was making concentric circles up and down Jessie's right butt cheek. "It's coming off," he said before moving onto her left cheek. She was enjoying the new pressure and scrubbing motion he was applying. Ryan moved up and scrubbed her back before moving down to her legs. Ryan returned to Jessie's ass and scrubbed it some more even harder.

"Well, your ass is clean now." Ryan turned the brush around smacked Jessie on the ass really hard.

"Owww! What was that for?" Jessie asked.

"Had to leave you with a souvenir. Here is another one." Ryan smacked Jessie's left cheek with the same force as the first strike.

"Owwww!" She turned her head to look at Ryan. "Please, don't hurt me anymore." She tried to stick her ass out more, subtly but Ryan noticed. Her lips were quivering her eyes were tearing up but had a deep longing for him not to stop.

"So, you want me to stop huh?" Jessie nodded.

"You sure about that?" She nodded again.

"Ok, then I will." Jessie's eyes and head fell a little as did her heart when Ryan said this.

"Or, " Jessie's head raised up, "I think you like this. I think you are a little pain slut. Are you a pain slut? Do you really want me to stop?"

Jessie could not believe what Ryan was calling her, a pain slut. Is that what she is becoming? Did she crave being abused? Did she want Ryan to continue smacking her ass with that brush handle? A voice deep inside her cried out YES!

Jessie lowered her head in resignation and spoke softly. "No."

"No what?"

"Don't stop."

"What was that? I could not hear you."

"Please don't stop."

"Don't stop what? You have to ask me the right way if you want some more." "Say, master can I have another please?"

Jessie was ashamed. She always thought of herself as a strong independent woman, but now she is being dominated by this man.

"Master, please can I have another?"

"That's better, but let's try saying," "Master can your little pain slut have another please?"

Jessie complied. "Master can your little pain slut have another please?"

SMACK! The hit was straight on her ass. Jessie's head shot up, "Owwwww!" It really hurt but Jessie liked the stinging feeling she was getting from her ass. She wanted more.

"Master can your little pain slut have another please?"

SMACK! Another hard hit this time only on her left cheek. SMACK! And another hard hit on her right cheek. As painful as each smack was it was turning Jessie on. Her pussy was getting wet.

Ryan put the brush down and forceably grabbed Jessie's now warm red ass. He started to knead her cheeks sending waves of more pain through Jessie's body.

"Ohhhh, Ahhhh, Ohhhh." Jessie moaned as Ryan continued to knead her ass.

Ryan stopped his kneading and grabbed Jessie's left arm and turned her to face him, "Turn around my little pain slut." He pushed her back against the wall. Her sore ass hit the wall sending another pleasurable wave of pain up her body.

"Time for those tits." Ryan picked up the bath brush and started to scrub Jessie's tits hard. The bristles felt like fingernails scratching her breasts. The alien cum was coming off. Jessie was feeling pain but a lot of pleasure as well.

"Please master harder. Clean your little pain sluts tits." Ryan complied this time and brushed Jessie's tits harder and faster. "Ohhhhh! Pleeeeseee! Master Morrre!" Her pleading was exciting him more than any other woman he dominated.

"We can't forget this too." Ryan said as he brought the brush down and started to scrub Jessie's pussy.

"Oooooh Oooooh Oooooooo Harder master. Faster master. Oooooooo Yeah." Ryan applied great force with extreme speed to cleaning Jessie's pussy of the alien cum.

Ryan pondered why he enjoyed playing with Jessie so much. Was it her situation that brought her here? How submissive she was? How many orgasms she can have? Nah that thick plump ass was what was driving him crazy. This was fun but he just had to dig his cock back into that sweet ass of hers, so Ryan turned Jessie around again.

 _Yes! He's gonna smack my ass some more._ Thought Jessie with great joy in her heart. So she assumed the position, sticking her ass out as far as she could waiting in great anticipation for that first strike. But when she felt Ryan's cock slam into her ass again she knew the fun was over. Still she would feel the pain of his huge cock in her ass. That brought a little ray of joy to her.

Ryan was jack hammering Jessie's ass and Jessie was moaning so loudly. "Please Master! Faster! Deeper! Harder! Ohhhhh! Uggggghhhh! Uggggghhhhh! Yeahhhh! Poound Yourrr Litttle Paaain Sllluttts Assssss! Moooorrrrreee! Plllleeeeeeesssseee!"

The more Jessie pleaded the faster, harder, and deeper Ryan would plow into her. It was he who was being controlled now.

A gruff voice interrupted the two. "What is going on here?"

Ryan stopped with his cock deep in Jessie's ass when both he and Jessie turned to see a tall muscular black man in a uniform standing in the archway. The name on his name tag read Sgt Talbot. Although she was now enjoying having Ryan's cock up her ass she was relieved that this whole session was coming to an end. Jessie was tired of being raped. She still only wanted to return to the kids penthouse.

"Oh, hey sarge. Just interrogating this perp."

"Oh really officer Ryan? How deep of an interrogation are you administering?"

"Very deep sir. Did you want to help?"

"I think I might." Sargent Talbot said with a grin on his face.

Jessie's heart sank as she knew she was about to be double teamed by Ryan and Sargent Talbot. Ryan continued to pound Jessie's ass as Jessie watched Talbot undress. She noticed that Talbot had a monster cock as well. It was just as long as Ryan's but thicker.

Talbot approached and turned Jessie so she was facing him. He pushed her torso down and brought his cock up to Jessie's mouth.

Jessie started to suck on Talbot's massive cock as her ass was being violated by Ryan. When Talbot's cock was engorged he lifted Jessie up in the air, with one arm and lined his cock up with her pussy with the other before slamming her down on his cock.

Talbot lifted Jessie up by her legs and started thrusting his cock deep into her wet pussy. Jessie wrapped her legs around Talbot's waist for support. She felt the thin membrane between her anus and pussy being stretched, the pain was intense but she was loving every bit of it.

Both cocks moving at different speeds with different strokes. Ryan's was fast and was getting twice the amount of deep thrusts as Talbot's cock. Talbot's slow but steady thrusts were turning her on more. Jessie's body started to take over again. She started to bounce up and down on the thrusting cocks so she could get them as deep as she possible could.

Talbot watched as Jessie's tits flopped up and down in front of his face and it was turning him on even more. He could not resist himself from sucking on one of Jessie's bouncing tits. Jessie felt as Talbot sucked on her right breast and bit down on her nipple. This sent another stroke of lighting down to her pussy.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH!" Jessie was building to another massive orgasm.

"Uuuugh Uuugh Uugh" Ryan was as well.

Ryan started to shoot his load into Jessie's ass as Jessie's body started to shake and quiver with her own orgasm. She squirted all over Talbot's cock making it easier for him to slide in and out of her faster.

Ryan pulled his cock out of Jessie's ass which started to drain. "Put her down Sarge. I need her to clean my cock." Continuing to thrust his cock into Jessie's very slick pussy, Talbot turned around and carried Jessie into the locker room where he placed her on her back upon the bench in the middle of the lockers.

Talbot bent Jessie in half where her feet nicely framed her face. Talbot was now in a position where he could thrust faster and deeper into Jessie. Thrusting back and forth like a freight train hitting her g-spot harder and faster than before, bringing Jessie closer and closer to her fifth orgasm.

"OOOOOOH OOOOOHHH OOOOOOHHHHH MMMMmmmm" Jessie was soon gagged when Ryan stuck his cock down her throat.

"Clean my cock my little pain slut." SMACK! Ryan slapped Jessie's right breast that was followed by another SMACK! On her left. Ryan smacked Jessie's tits a few more times before he grabbed her nipples and twisted them at the same time. The pain was excruciating and was all Jessie needed. She was gagging on Ryan's cock, her pussy was being pounded, and now her body was quaking for the fifth time gushing even more cum over Talbot's cock.

Talbot was surprised that Jessie had cum again so soon. "Wow! She's like a geyser. Two orgasms. She really must like the pain."

"Yeah, that's my little pain slut." Said Ryan with an evil grin on his face. "Hey I know something she will like." Ryan pulled his cock out of Jessie's mouth and left the room.

"Oooooh Oooooh Oooooo Ooooohhhh Faster. Please. Deeper." Jessie pleaded and Talbot complied.

A few minuets later Ryan returned with what looked like a chain.

 _What is he going to do to me now?_ She thought

"Let's handcuff her first." Ryan pulled a pair of cuffs out of one of the lockers and cuffed Jessie's hands underneath the bench. "Ok, sarge. Lean down into her so her feet are close to her face." Talbot was intrigued and stopped with his cock deep inside Jessie.

"First we clip this onto her nipple here," he clipped a clamp onto Jessie's left nipple, "OWWWWWW!" Yelled Jessie. "Then we drag the chain over her legs here and clip this one on to her other nipple." "OWWWWWW! Please No! Don't do this. It's too much."

SMACK! Ryan slapped Jessie's left tit then pulled on the chain stretching her nipple. "What was that? Dose my little pain slut really want me to quit?" The pain was increadable. Jessie could not stand it, but she did like it and did not want him to stop.

"No master don't stop. Please."

SMACK! Ryan slapped her tit again and started to tug on the chain.

"Owwww! Owwww! Owwwww! Please master more." Talbot reach down and pulled on the other side of the chain stretching Jessie's right nipple.

"Owwww! Ooooh! Owwwww! Thank you master. Thank you!"

"She is a pain slut Ryan."

"Yeah, well watch this. Let go and start fucking her again. You will see how she will be pulling on her own nipples."

Both Ryan and Talbot released their side of the chain and Talbot resumed fucking Jessie's pussy. As Ryan had said when Talbot stood up Jessie's legs pulled the chain on her nipple clamps stretching her nipples.

"Look at her face. You can see just how much pain she is in but you can also see how much she likes it too." Ryan said. "I have to get this on video."

Ryan went into the other room and brought back his cell phone. He turned on the camera and started to film Jessie.

Talbot had the speed and strength of a freight train and the endurance and cock of a thoroughbred. Jessie came a seventh and eighth time before Talbot was ready to blow his load.

Not wanting to take a chance of getting Jessie pregnant, Talbot pulled out of Jessie's pussy and slammed his extremely wet cock into her ass where he exploded deep inside her. Talbot slowly pulled his cock out of Jessie and watched as her gaping ass drained.

Ryan filmed every minuet of every drop that came out of Jessie's ass before he slowly panned up to film himself ripping off the clamps and capturing the look of exquisite pain on Jessie's face as he did.

Jessie's face lit up with pain, eyes widened mouth gaped, as Ryan yanked off one of the nipple clamps. Then again when he yanked off the second one. It felt like Ryan had ripped her nipples right off her body. She wanted to reach up and feel that they were still attached but she was still handcuffed to the bench. She brought her legs down.

"Please, can I go home now? I promise to never jump the turnstiles again."

Ryan and Talbot look at each other and nod. While Ryan takes the cuffs off of Jessie, Talbot goes to another locker and pulls out a sleeveless coverall that barely fit. Her breasts were squeezed and only half inside the coverall. Her sore nipples, which were still erect, was squished under the itchy corse bluejean material. Still it was better than the towel she had on before.

After Jessie had put on the coverall Ryan escorted her out of the office. There was a small crowd still lingering around the office door as they emerged. Jessie could feel the eyes of every guy there falling upon her as she walked by and knew what they must be thinking how much of an easy little slut she must be.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Train

**Here is another chapter of my own content that you won't find in livteen's Jessie the Pet. In livteen's story Jessie becomes a willing submissive pet. Here as you have read she is becoming an abused little pet and liking it. This is the second half of how Jessie gets back to the penthouse.**

 **After Jessie gets processed for jumping the turnstile in the subway station she is finally on a train back uptown to the Ross' pent house. But her trials are not quite over...**

Ryan put Jessie on a train heading uptown. "I do hope to see you again my little pain slut. It was fun." He smacked her on the ass as she boarded the train. Jessie did not notice that a few guys that were in the crowd around the office had boarded the same train that she was only a few cars ahead of hers.

Jessie turned around to watch the door close. She was happy to see Ryan's smug smiling face fade into the distance as the train started to move.

The car she was in was sparsely populated, only a couple of people in the front of the car. Jessie found a seat in the back of the car where she could be alone. Jessie was happy and thought that she was safe, so she closed her eyes and started to doze.

Jessie was jolted awake when she felt the seats on either side of her was taken. She quickly looked to either side of her and recognized the guys immediately as some of the people that were hanging out around the security office staring at her as she and officer Ryan emerged.

The guy on her right started to talk to her in a thick hispanic accent. "Hola chicka. I like what your wearing." He had a big grin on his face as he said this looking her up and down with a devilish smile. "I think you, me and my boys should get to know each other better. What do you say?"

Panic started to flood Jessie's heart and she knew she needed to get out of there fast. She started to get up and leave but the two hispanic guys on either side of her just held her down.

"Don't be like that. You have a really pretty mouth. Lushes lips. Just what we need right now. I'm Hector. That's Robert and James," pointing to the two guys on the other side of Jessie. "

Hector grabbed the back of Jessie's head and pulled her in close and sticking his tongue deep into her mouth. Jessie was resisting trying to push him away from her with no luck when he suddenly reached in and pulled her tit out of her coverall and started to knead it like a stress reliving rubber ball, tweaking her sore erect nipple as he continued to kiss her. Robert pulled Jessie's other tit out and began playing with it just as hard as Hector was on the left tit.

"MMMMMM! MMMM!" Jessie squealed into Hector's mouth. She tried to push Robert off her but was having the same bad luck as she was with Hector.

Robert leaned down and took Jessie's breast into his mouth and began to suck on it. He licked around her areola several times before biting down on her nipple and sucking on it. The pain was exquisitely pleasurable. Jessie was enjoying the pain.

Hector withdrew his tongue from Jessie's mouth and stood up. James moved over to the other side of Jessie and began sucking on her tit like Robert.

"Please guys. Stop this. Please." Jessie pleaded. Robert stopped sucking on Jessie's breast and stuck his tongue down Jessie's throat now while still roughly kneading her tit.

Hector took out his cell phone and started to record his friends playing with Jessie's tits. He also unzipped his pants and took his cock out of his pants. "Put her on her knees boys." Ordered Hector, the two boys obeyed him.

Jessie could see where this was going. She had another cock staring her in the face. She looked up and saw that Hector had his phone out and no doubt was filming this as well. Jessie just opened her mouth and waited for the boy to stick his cock in.

"Look boys. She knows what to do. She wants our cocks really bad. Now don't you?"

Jessie just rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew that was the answer these guys were looking for and hoped that this would be over and done with before she missed her stop.

Jessie reached out and grabbed Hector's cock and stuck it in her mouth and began to suck it. Robert and James stood up and unzipped their pants and pulled their cocks out as well. Jessie grabbed the other two cocks and started to stroke them. She started to suck on all three cocks. Taking them in turn. Sucking on Hector's cock and stroking Robert's and James's cocks. While Jessie was taking each cock in turn round robin style switching which cock to suck every few minuets. Jessie kept up this round robin of sucking and stroking going for a while but it was leaving the guys feeling good but unsatisfied.

Hector was fed up with the round robin and held Jessie's head on his cock so she could not go to sucking the other cocks. He started to fuck Jessie's face hard. Jessie was gagging and coughing at the shear speed and force of Hector's strokes. She pulled her hands off the other two cocks and tried to push Hector's cock out of her mouth. But could not. He continued to face fuck her fast and hard until he could not hold out any longer and shot his load into Jessie's mouth and throat.

"Drink it chicka. Drink it all down." Hector ordered.

Jessie had no choice. She swallowed ever drop of his cum.

Hector moved to the side and let Robert step in. He forced his cock into Jessie's mouth before she even knew what was happening. Hector was stroking his cock while still filming. "Give it to her real hard. Fill her up. She likes it. You heard her over the speakers in the train station."

Jessie recognized Hector's voice as the same guy that yelled "Fill her up!" outside the security office. She knew now these had to be the guys right outside the door. Not only listening to the speakers but at the door as well.

Robert took his friends advice and started to face fuck Jessie fast and hard. Jessie started to gag and cough again. And again she tried to stop this guy as well, but failed. Robert rapidly reached his climax. Shooting his load into Jessie's mouth and throat as his friend did before him.

All three boys started to chant, "Drink, Drink, Drink."

Jessie swallowed another load and knew that a third cock was on its way.

And just as Robert stepped away the third cock was in Jessie's mouth. Like his friends he too started to fuck Jessie's face fast and hard. Robert stood opposite Hector completing the circle around Jessie.

Jessie did not see that the other two passengers in the car were also boys. These two heard the three in the back chanting, "Drink, Drink, Drink," and came to investigate.

The two black boys approached behind Robert. The first boy was was wearing a designer white jacket, jeans, and headphones around his neck.

"Yo, can my boy Thomas and I have a turn as well?" Asked the boy in the jacket.

Hector looked up and saw two black boys wearing some pretty expensive jackets and gold chains. And said "For fifty bucks each."

"Deal." The boy reached in his jacket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill which Robert snatched immediately.

"Look at the titties on that white girl P," said Thomas.

P and Thomas both unzipped their pants and pulled out two thick long cocks and started to stroke themselves. Jessie could not believe she had been sold for a hundred bucks to two more guys. Her jaw was beginning to hurt already. She did not know if she was able to keep up with all of these cocks.

James finished up and shot his load into Jessie's mouth and down her throat. Then all five guys chanted . "Drink, Drink, Drink." As Jessie drank the cum.

"She is a real cum guzzling bitch boys. Step right up and stick your cock in and feel how good she can suck your cock." Said Hector.

James moved out of the way so P could step up and sink his cock deep into Jessie's mouth. P was still a little flacid and needed more time to get hard. So he was taking long slow strokes.

A voice came over the speaker announcing the next stop. The stop was two before Jessie's. So Jessie knew she had to speed this up.

Jessie grabbed P's shaft and started to stroke it with both of her hands while sucking on the head of his cock. She employed all the techniques she had to cause this boys cock to get hard. And it was working. It was turning everyone around her on even more. Hector, Robert, and James started to stroke their cocks faster as they marveled at Jessie's tenacity with this new cock. Thomas's cock was rock hard. Jessie was becoming a real champion at sucking cock.

P started to face fuck Jessie like the other boys, fast and hard. Jessie was in pain but she was happy. She knew that this boy would be done very soon. And she was correct. He started to shoot his load down Jessie's throat while every one chanted, "Drink, Drink, Drink."

The last boy did not have to wait, Jessie had her mouth wrapped around his cock as fast as lighting. She went to town on his cock. Sucking it caressing the head while stroking the shaft with both her hands. The sounds of her slurping and sucking this cock was driving all the guys wild.

"Yeah boy! Go girl go. Suck that cock. Suck it real good." Said P while high fiveing his friend.

"Come on chicka! Vominos! Faster." Said Hector. "Make her gag, man." Thomas started to deep throat Jessie and holding it there for about a minuet before pulling it out and letting her breath. But he did not give Jessie a very long reprieve. He stuck his cock back into her mouth and started to really face fuck her like all the other guys. Fast and hard. This boy rapidly reached his climax and started to shoot his load down Jessie's throat.

Hector and his posse had been stroking their cocks all this time and were ready to shoot another load which they did all over Jessie's tits and coveralls. P shot another load all over Jessie's face as soon as Thomas pulled out of her mouth.

"Clean your self off chica. Lick all that cum off your tits and face." Ordered Hector.

Jessie was humiliated once again. Filmed once again. And now she was being ordered to lick all of the cum off herself. She started to do as she was ordered. She figured why not. Its just one more humiliating thing she will have to do today. She grabbed her left breast first and stated to lick. Jessie could taste the salty taste of the boys as she licked it off her tit. She moved onto her right breast next and then took her hand and wiped the cum off her face so she could lick it off her face.

"Show us your cum covered tongue and how much you love it." Hector ordered her again.

Jessie opened her mouth wide and stuck out her cum covered tongue to the Hector's camera. She retracted her tongue and swallowed what was on it. Then she opened her mouth again and showed the camera that she had indeed swallowed the cum. She licked her lips and started to suck her fingers to show the camera just how much she loved cum.

"Mmmmm, I just love all this cum." Jessie licked her lips as the train stopped and the doors opened. As all the guys piled off the train Jessie noticed Hector sharing the video of her with P and Thomas. Her heart sank as she knew that the video would definitely end up on the internet. Still, Jessie was happy when no one else boarded her car. The next stop would be her stop. So Jessie stuffed her breasts back into her coveralls and waited for the train to stop again so she could get off and back home in the penthouse. Her heart dropped once she remembered that Christina and Morgan had fired her.


	7. Chapter 7 : Emma's Project

**Ok back to some of livteen's story that I expanded. Hope you like what you have been reading. Don't forget to read the original Jessie The Pet by livteen.**

 **So, Jessie finally makes it back up to the penthouse and has some bad news for Emma. How will Emma take the news about her parents and them firing Jessie? How has the events of Jessie's first day in NYC changed her? Keep reading and find out...**

Jessie finally gets back up to the penthouse.

The only one in the living room is Emma, who is working on her science fair project.

"I'm sorry Emma, I went to the Galactopussy studio trying to convince your parents to come to the science fair tomorrow, but instead they fired me. I'll pack my stuff, which, is already packed 'cause I was naked all the time I was here. I'll just get my stuff."

"It's alright, but you don't have to leave yet. You can stay here with us. My parents won't be back anytime soon. You can leave when they do finally show up."

"Yeah, but I'm not staying here as your pet for free."

"Don't worry about that. Zuri, Luke, Ravi and I, we get enough money every week to buy a new car. Wish I could get my license right now. So you can stay and we'll pay you. Besides, I could really use some company that actually listens to me."

Looking at Emma's hopelessly sad face, and knowing she would still get paid, Jessie decided to stay a bit longer.

"What are you wearing? That is ghastly. Take it off you don't need it anymore, you are my pet, remember? Get on your four legs and come here."

Back to her pet role, Jessie obeys. She unzips the coveralls and let it slump to the ground. She stepped out of it and got on her hands and knees and crawled over by Emma's side.

"What is that? Your project seems like a... female reproductive... system?"

"Yeah, it's a replica, from the one in my textbook. What do you think?"

"Well, It's from the inside. Seems very accurate. And what's all that stuff?"

"Ohh these? Sex toys from mom's new sex toy line. Here's a flesh light vagina, some dildos, lubricant, I don't know what these beads are for. Mom puts her name on anything that can be sold."

"Where did you get them?"

"Her company sends her several boxes for her to inspect before the launch party, but she never opened them. So, I'm using them to show people how intercourse works. It's fun, look!" Emma takes a dildo and inserts it into one of the flesh light vaginas, then moves it repeatedly in and out. "See?"

"Yeah, I see. Looks like a real sex scene." Jessie cringed as she watched Emma sliding the dildo in and out of the fake vagina. Flashes of every cock and tentacle that violated her today flashed before her minds eye.

"Ohh! Turn around!"

"Why?"

"I want to see if this plastic vagina looks like yours. Turn around now!"

Jessie felt a bit uncomfortable and ashamed as more memories of cameras and the hoards of people who already inspected her well weathered ass and pussy today. "No, I won't."

"A pet shouldn't refuse. Remember you are my pet, and I'm your owner. I'm paying you, so do it!"

Having no other option, Jessie turned around. _Emma is a girl and there should not be any problems. It's not like she could or would violate her._

"Raise you ass and pussy so I can get a good look."

The pet obeys.

"Looks alike but it's not the same. Let me see if it feels the same."

Jessie realized that she was wrong when Emma gently touches her pussy lips. But Emma continues to explore Jessie's pussy by sticking a finger into her. Then a second. _Oh boy This is just an innocent exploration, nothing to be afraid of. This will be over soon. I hope._

Jessie feels Emma's other hand start to a rub her clit, making her a bit horny. Emma pushes her fingers in and out getting deeper with every push. But Jessie must stay calm and try not to think about how good those fingers are beginning to feel.

"Well, still not the same, but feels quite alike. I guess this is a good product after all. Now let's try with this."

Suddenly, Jessie feels a thick beaded dildo entering her pussy. Emma starts to move it in and out, just like she did with the flesh light vagina.

Jessie tried to keep calm by thinking about a whole lot of things. _It's all part of the experimentation process before the science fair and I'm making a lot of money._ But nothing was working, Jessie was getting hornier with every stroke Emma made. Still she tries to relax and calm down. _This should be over any minute._

"Nice, let's see it turned on."

The dildo starts vibrating inside Jessie's Pussy and now she can't relax. Jessie's pussy was getting hotter and more slick. _It's really a great product._ She loves how this dildo felt inside her as Emma kept pushing it in and out of her.

"Wow, it works, you are getting so wet." Emma turns off the dildo and starts cleaning it with a towel.

Jessie turned her head towards Emma with a longing sorrow filled look upon her face.

"I can't take this to the science fair all wet and dirty."

Jessie. still so horny, wished Emma would have continued fucking her pussy with the dildo a little bit longer.

"Well, time for bed. I will need you to come with me to the science fair tomorrow. I will need your help and support, since my parents won't be there, as usual."

"Ok." Jessie answers, not so sure about what she agreed to.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room. We have to sleep 'cause tomorrow is my big day, even if my parents are not there."

Jessie walks on her four legs to her room but she is still so horny. She decides she needs one more cock to end her day. At least this cock will be on her terms.


	8. Chapter 8 : Luke's Wild Ride

**Here is a Jessie/Luke/Ravi pairing of my own. Hope you like it.**

 **Jessie, gotten hot and bothered from Emma's harmless exploration, has become very aroused and needs to quench the longing in her loins. Who? What is she going to do? ...**

Jessie crawls on all four into Luke's room. Luke was asleep and laying on his back snoring. Just what Jessie needed. She pulled the covers down off of the sleeping Luke and found out that he slept in the nude. Another lucky break for her.

Jessie climbed onto the bead and gingerly grabbed Luke's flacid cock and started to suck on it slowly. She did not want to wake the boy just make him hard enough so she could ride his cock.

Luke was a grower. His cock was slowly growing in length and girth. Jessie could not believe how well endowed Luke was. It was turning her on even more. So much so she started to tease her clit. Rubbing and squeezing it.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Aaaaahhhh!" she was trying to stay silent but she could not help herself. Jessie froze as Luke stirred. But he did not wake. Jessie was thankful that she had not woke him up.

Jessie went back to sucking the boy's cock not aware that Luke was awake but pretending to still be asleep. He enjoyed watching his new pet suck his cock while playing with herself. But Luke had had enough. He sat up so swiftly, pulling his cock out of Jessie's mouth, which surprised Jessie. She did not know what was happening. She looked up to see Luke's face staring at her.

"Turn around. You got me so hot and bothered. I have to fuck you now."

Jessie did not want Luke to know she really needed his cock inside her but what could she do but to do as she was told. She turned around so that her ass was nice and high. She still could not stop playing with herself as she waited for Luke to stick his cock into her wet waiting pussy.

Luke was enjoying the view of his pet's dripping wet pussy and plump round ass. He bent down and licked Jessie's pussy. He liked the salty taste of her wet pussy. But he did not stop at just her pussy. He continued his lick all the way up to her loose ass hole.

"Wow, it looks like you really like your ass fucked. And spanked. You are a very dirty little pet." Luke commented. "These marks weren't here earlier today. What have you been up to?"

"Please Luke just fuck me. Use all my holes. Just fuck me now please." Jessie pleaded and this time was pleased when her pleading worked.

Luke did as Jessie asked. He plunged his rock hard cock deep into Jessie's wet pussy. Jessie started to rock back and forth helping Luke get his cock deeper and deeper every time. Luke let Jessie fuck his cock as fast and hard as she could.

SMACK! Luke slapped Jessie's right butt cheek. "Faster little horsey. Faster."

Jessie did as she was commanded. She started to rock back and forth faster. Just hoping that Luke would continue to smack her ass again and again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! With every smack Jessie got even faster. She was loving the spanking and how good Luke's cock felt inside her. She was building to an orgasm already.

"Yee Haw!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Luke grabbed a hand full of Jessie's hair and started using it as the reigns to his Jessie horse.

Meanwhile, the loud sounds of Luke smacking Jessie's ass and Luke yelling woke Ravi who was asleep in the room next to Luke's . So Ravi got up to investigate what his brother was up to.

"Brother what are you doing in here? You woke me up." Ravi said before seeing Luke pounding Jessie from behind. Ravi quickly entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

Jessie and Luke looked over at the door way to see Ravi standing there in his lizard print pajamas. With the new addition Jessie could not hold out any longer and she started to buck like a real horse. This turned Luke on even more and when he felt Jessie gushing all over his cock he knew it was time to switch holes.

Luke pulled out of Jessie's pussy and slipped it into her ass and picked up where he left off in her pussy with out missing a beat.

"Come on Ravi. Jessie is real fun. You have to try this out. Climb up here and stick your cock in her mouth. She really knows how to make you feel good."

Ravi looked on with shock and awe at what he was seeing. Luke was fucking Jessie from behind and acting like she was a horse. He thought she was supposed to act more like a dog. But one pet is as good as another he thought. Then he looked at Jessie's face and she had her mouth wide open licking her lips.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Ooooo! Yeah more Luke, spank me more! Come on Ravi come here and let me suck your cock. Please." SMACK! "Ooooo Yeah! More please more!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ravi was still hesitant but did as Jessie asked he dropped his lizard bottoms and climbed up onto Luke's bed with his cock in his hand ready to stick it in Jessie's mouth.

Ravi was also a grower. He too was quite large for a boy of his age. But Jessie was loving the sensation of her ass being fucked and having a cock in her mouth that was not forced. This was her choice. And she was enjoying every bit of pleasure.

The small Indian boy did not have very much endurance since this was his first blow job. He did not last long. It only took a minuet with Jessie's expert cock sucking techniques for him to blow his load into her mouth. Luke had plenty of endurance as he practiced a lot with his mother's sex toys. Still Luke only lasted another five minuets before he blew his load all up into Jessie's rectum.

Jessie wasn't quite ready for bed just yet. She wasn't quite satisfied enough that she could fall fast asleep. Jessie needed more cock. She had become insatiable. She got up and started to walk out the door.

"What are you doing? Your our pet." Luke said while snapping his fingers and pointing at the ground.

Jessie complied and got down on all four and crawled out of the room. She knew there was only one other cock in the house. And it belonged to the fat disgusting butler Bertram. But Jessie was craving more cock. So she descended the stairs and crawled over to Bertram's room.


	9. Chapter 9 : Master Bertram

**Here is a Jessie/Bertram pairing that I wrote.**

 **Still horny after Luke's wild ride, Jessie is on the prowl for one more cock before she can sleep. There is only one more in the penthouse. As disgusting as Bertram was Jessie was in need of some more cock...**

Jessie could hear opera music coming from just beyond the door. She knocked but Bertram did not answer the door. So she slowly opened the door and noticed what a mess the room was in. Bertram had stuff stacked from floor to ceiling. Jessie realized that Bertram was a hoarder.

The fact that Bertram was a hoarder did not matter right now. She just needed cock. Jessie scanned the room and noticed Bertram lying on his bed, dozing, wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts and a tee shirt. Across his chest was a playbill for an opera that was scheduled for later that week.

Jessie was making her way to Bertram's bed to wake him up and see if he wanted to have some fun when a small glass jar with many small colorful objects inside caught her eye. She picked the jar up and looked closely at the objects and found them to be plastic clothes pins. The memory of what Ryan did to her nipples with those clamps popped into her mind and that sparked an idea. _Why not put these on my nipples and see if they feel the same as those clamps._

Opening the jar, Jessie reached in and pulled out one red and one purple clothes pins. She placed the jar down between her legs as she got up on her knees to place the pins on her nipples. The pins had tightly wound springs and were made of extra thick plastic. The anticipation of how painful these pins were gonna be excited Jessie and her pussy started to get warm and wet.

The first pin closed on Jessie's left nipple and it shot a jolt of pain down through her body and stoked her already warm pussy even more. When the second was pinned on her right nipple she could not help but let out a loud high pitched moan that clashed with the opera music that was playing. Jessie was dripping wet now. Droplets of cum dripped down into the jar of clothes pins.

It was not Jessie's loud moan that rose Bertram out of his dozy state. It was how the moan clashed with the music that woke him. He looked over to where he heard the sound and saw Jessie's back and bare naked ass straddling his jar of colored clothes pins. What was worse was Jessie was leaking all over them.

"Jessie, stop that." Bertram jumped out of bed and knocked Jessie face first into a giant dust bunny. Bertram grabbed the jar and inspected the contents. He could see drips of Jessie's cum coating several of the pins. This infuriated him. He grabbed the closest paddle looking object, which turned out to be an 18 inch metal pizza peel. With all his strength, Bertram raised the peel high in the air and brought it down hard on Jessie's ass.

WHACK! "Take that, and this." WHACK!

Jessie was happy. Her ass was getting spanked again with a large metal pizza peel this time. The pain was overwhelming and with every whack Bertram pushed Jessie's pelvis down onto the floor where a boy band action figure was protruding up from the floor and penetrating Jessie's slick pussy. She brought her ass up high, taunting Bertram with it. "Come on Bertram you can do better than that. Put some muscle into it."

WAAAAACCCCKKKK! Jessie's taunt paid off. Bertram was so angry he brought the peel down so hard that it pushed Jessie all the way down to the ground hard. The pins on her nipples were pushed to one side stretching her nipples. And this time the action figure was forced up inside of Jessie.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Bertram I did not know you cared so much."

Bertram was confused. Did he hit her so hard and knocked all the senses out of Jessie? What Jessie said next really threw him for a loop.

"Please master Bertram can your little pain slut have another?" Jessie raised her ass once again. Bracing herself for another great smack on her ass. "Pleeeeeessse Master Bertram. I will doooo anything for you if you give your little pain slut one final smack."

Bertram was getting aroused now. With Jessie's pleading voice and the way she was waving her ass up in the air just waiting for him to hit it with the peel again had his cock starting to rise. So Bertram hefted the peel up one last time and brought it down hard on Jessie's already warm red ass.

WHAAAAAACCCCK! Into the floor Jessie went. Tears of joyful pain welled up in her eyes as she got back up on her knees. She turned to face Bertram. "Thank you master. What do you want your little pain slut to do first."

Bertram saw the tears in Jessie's eyes glisten as she asked him what he wanted her to do first. He also saw the two colored clothes pins attached to her nipples.

"Come closer slut."

Jessie started to crawl on all four closer to Bertram. The boy band figure that was shoved into her pussy was wiggling around inside her causing her some pain as she crawled over to the heavy set butler.

Bertram moved a few steps backward and sat on the side of his bed and then ordered Jessie to suck his cock. Jessie was happy that Bertram backed further away from her so the action figure inside her could continue pleasing her.

When Jessie had reached Bertram she sat up on her knees again pushing the boy band figure deeper inside her. Jessie reached up to pull Bertram's shorts down when she received a slap on her hand.

"You are a pet. Pets don't use their paws. Use your mouth." Barked Bertram.

Jessie expected this kind of treatment from the kids but thought that Bertram would be above treating her as a pet. But since he wasn't she complied with Bertram's wishes. She bit down on Bertram's shorts and started to tug on. It was harder than Jessie anticipated but she was eventually able to pull the shorts down his legs.

Bertram was not wearing any underware and Jessie saw how gross and disgusting Bertram's cock actually was but she was still craving another cock before she could sleep. So she closed her eyes as she moved in to start sucking this gross fat cock.

Rocking back and forth on Bertram's cock, Jessie could taste how filthy and sweaty the cock was. The tantalizing pain of the action figure in her pussy was helping her forget just how gross and disgusting this cock was. She would also fantasize about the other cocks she had to suck earlier today and it too was making this whole ordeal worth it.

Bertram was enjoying himself. Jessie's warm wet mouth was so pleasing that he stood up and and grabbed Jessie's head and started to face fuck her hard. Bertram pulled Jessie's head onto his cock and then pushed her off. Jessie thought that she might get whip lash from how fast and hard Bertram was using her.

Bertram pulled Jessie off his cock and sat down on the bed again. "That's too much work." Bertram reclined on his pillow.

"Now get up here and ride me cowgirl!"

Jessie figured that Bertram was a lazy slob when they first met and she expected something like this would happen and in truth was hoping that it did. By now Jessie's pussy was so slick that as she stood up the little action figure slipped out of her with little resistance.

Climbing up onto the bed and straddling the overweight butler, Jessie grabbed his member and lined it up with her pussy. She slowly lowered herself onto the fat and disgusting cock. It felt soooo goood sliding up into her that Jessie closed her eyes and savored the feeling. Bertram noticed Jessie's reaction and it turned him on even more and he grew just a little more hard as his cock slid into the red headed pet.

Jessie began slowly bouncing up and down on the butler's cock. Dreaming of the other big and painful cocks that had rammed her pussy earlier that day. Unconsciously Jessie reached up and started to knead her breasts.

"Mmmmmm, Ooooohhh, Oooooohhhhh." Jessie would moan over and over as she was slowly riding Bertram's member.

Bertram was enjoyed watching Jessie fuck his cock and play with her tits, but it was not good enough for him.

Smack! Jessie's sore red ass brought her out of her daydream. "Faster, your master wants you to go faster!"

Jessie's eyes opened up and she looked into Bertram's glaring eyes. "As you wish master." Jessie bent over and grabbed Bertram's tee shirt and started to really ride his cock like a jockey at a horse race.

"Now that's more like it. Oh, yeah!"

Bertram noticed Jessie's breasts moving back and forth as his little slut rode him. He reached up and grabbed both of her tits and started to squeeze them.

"YES, master Bertram squeeze my tits harder PLEASE!"

Bertram complied. Jessie was reaching yet another climax and Bertram's balls began to boil. He started to squeeze Jessie's tits harder and she would slam down hard on Bertram's cock with every painful squeeze.

"OWWW! YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jessie's loud voice quivered with great pain and pleasure.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhh! Take that you little slut!" Bertram exclaimed as he shot his load into Jessie's gushing wet pussy.

Jessie and Bertram had climaxed at the same time. Jessie shot up into a sitting position when she reached her climax. Her breasts were in a lot of pain, her climax pulled her tits out of Bertram's vice like grip, from his own climax, when she sat straight up.

"That was a good ride my little slut, but you are not done yet. Turn around." Bertram ordered.

Jessie was still enjoying the pain and pleasure of her last orgasm when she heard Bertram order her to turn around. _What now?_ She thought, but complied with his demand. Jessie began to rise off of Bertram's cock when she got a Smack! Her sore ass lit up again and she looked at Bertram.

"Did I say you could get off my cock? Turn around. NOW!"

"Yes master Bertram." Jessie was now beginning to regret calling Bertram master.

Bertram picked up on Jessie's resentment and hesitation so he Smack! Smack! Both of Jessies sore cheeks.

"Owwww!" She squealed.

"Hurry up!"

With Bertram's still hard cock up her pussy Jessie swiveled around.

"Now you can take it out of your pussy."

Jessie removed Bertram's cock. When she did she started to squirt some of Bertram's huge load out onto his balls.

"One final ride. Stick it in your back door and ride it like a stallion! Now!"

"Yes master Bertram." This time she said it with a subservient tone that Bertram liked.

So Jessie slid the fat man's cock into her ass and started to ride it.

Smack! "You like that little pain slut?" Smack!

"OW! Yes master Yes! OW!"

The pain was getting to Jessie now. She started to tear up and cry. She could no longer tell if it was the pain or the pleasure she felt from all of the smacks on her red sore ass.

After five more minutes of Bertram smacking Jessie's ass and Jessie bouncing up and down on his cock Bertram grabbed Jessie's waist and slammed her down on his dick and fired off another round of spunk deep into her bowels.

"Now get out of here! I'm tired." Bertram pushed Jessie off of him. Jessie was still leaking cum out her ass as she stood up and started for the door.

"Wait!" Said Bertram.

Jessie turned around to face Bertram. "I know on all four. I am a pet now." Jessie got down on all four and was about to leave when Bertram spoke again.

"One more thing before you leave. Come here."

Jessie complied.

Bertram sat up in bed and bent over close to Jessie's face and said, "These are mine."

He had swiftly reached around Jessie's arms on both sides and yanked the colored clothes pins off of Jessie's nipples.

"OWWWWWWW!" And the tears started to flow even more.

"Now you can go!"

Jessie still crying slinked up the staircase and into her room where she fell fast asleep


	10. Chapter 10 : Science Fair

**Well dear readers we have come to the final chapter of Jessie A New Breed. You can see what kind of pet Jessie has become. I hope you liked this little tale.**

 **In livteen's Jessie the Pet the Science Fair was the finale of the first part of the story. In the remaining chapters livteen introduces Ceasar Millian from Dog Whisper. Ceasar comes in to train Jessie as a proper pet and teach the Ross children the proper way to take care of their new pet. I do not personally like Ceasar Millian and his show so I decided to just stop at the end of the first episode retell even though I was planning on reworking and expanding all of Jessie the Pet. Also some of my additions would have conflicted with the rest of Jessie the Pet. So Please read livteen's Jessie the Pet and make your own judgements.**

 **Most of this chapter is livteen's Science Fair chapter but I did expand on some of it and even added another scene that takes place in a utility room before returning to livteen's ending.**

The next day, Emma goes to wake up Jessie by smacking her on her sore naked ass.

"Wake up, you bitch!"

"Oww! What's happening?"

"Wake up, you lazy bitch, you are my pet, remember? We need to go to school for the science fair. Since my parent's won't be there, and Luke or Zuri don't care. I need you to be there for me. Come on! We are going to be late!"

"But I don't have any clothes ready. I don't even have any clothes on."

"Just put this on" Emma throws a shirt at Jessie, hitting her in the face. "It's one of my dad's shirts, that should be enough to cover under your butt, and you don't need any make up, I'm the one who needs to look fabulous and I do already. Quick! Just do it! Put these shoes on and let's go!"

"Ok, ok!" Jessie rushes to put the shirt and shoes on.

At school, Emma sets up her science project for the fair. Emma places several different types of dildos, flesh light vaginas, and anal beads upon her table, all of which had her mother's brand label proudly stamped on them.

A group of boys from Emma's school came by to see all of the sex toys and wondered what they were. So, Emma explained what they were and how they should be used. She even encouraged the boys to play with some of them.

"Cool!" Says one of the boys, while handling a long and fat beaded dildo and red flesh light vagina. "So, Emma. Is this how it's done?" The boy was sliding the dildo in and out of the fleshlight.

"Yeah, and there is a switch right there," she points to a little sliding switch at the base of the dildo, "you can turn it on and it vibrates. It makes it feel a lot better when it goes in. It has three settings. Low, medium, and maximum."

The boy turns the vibrator on to test the settings. "Can I try this on you? I want to see how it works on the real thing."

"Eww Evan. No! But I can let you try it out on my pet. Jessie?"

Jessie comes back to Emma's stand. "This is going nice, I hope the judges will appreciate your work, its way better than all those lava volcanoes."

"This is my pet, Jessie. You can try it out on her."

"You have a real girl as a pet? That's so cool. Yeah, I want to try it out on her."

The group of boys with Evan started to push and shove, saying that they all wanted to try it to.

"There is only time for one of you to try it out. The rest of you can watch. The judges will be here soon."

Jessie was confused. She could not understand what Emma and these boys were talking about.

"Jessie, bend over this chair."

"What? Why? This shirt does not fit all that well and..."

"Enough, just bend over. Now!"

Jessie could not understand why Emma was ordering her to bend over the chair, but she was her pet and did as she was commanded.

"Ok, come around here and try it out. The rest of you gatherer around behind Evan."

The boys did as Emma instructed. Jessie saw the boys gathering behind her and a wave of shame and humiliation washed over her again. _Will this humiliation never end._ Thought Jessie.

Since she was raped by Galactapussy and a couple of dogs on film, Jessie was craving more pain and humiliation. She lifted and turned her head to see Evan, with the thick beaded dildo that Emma used on her last night and remembered how good it felt. Jessie also saw the other boys hungrily staring at her pussy and ass. With puppy dog eyes, Jessie began to blush. The thought of all those eyes staring at her nakedness was making Jessie so very horny and wet. She turned away and dropped her head and waited for what she knew was about to happen.

Jessie felt the thick beaded dildo shoved hard and deep into her pussy. Her head snapped upward, her eyes opened wide and she screamed, "Oww! Stop that! Please!" She pleaded. Even though she secretly hoped Evan would not stop.

Evan looked to Emma. "I thought you said it was supposed to feel good?"

"I forgot to tell you you needed to make her wet before sticking it in. That way it will just slide in and will not hurt her. But since we don't really have much time just continue. She will get wet and you will see how easily the dildo will slide in and out. Start off slow until you feel no resistance. Then you can turn it on to max and shove it in her as fast as you want."

Doing as he was instructed, Evan pulled the dildo out and pushed it back in. "Can I turn it on low?"

"Yeah, that is fine."

He turned the vibrator on low and Jessie jumped a little from the new sensation. The vibration was turning her on and she began to get wetter.

"Hey, it's working. There is less friction already." He said. The boy started to push the vibrating dildo into Jessie faster and deeper.

"Mmmmm, Mmmmm." Jessie moaned. She could not help herself. Her pussy was feeling really good right now. But the feeling that this is all wrong heavily weighed on her mind. How could she be feeling so good from having her pussy banged by a teenage boy with a vibrating dildo while his friends watch. It did not matter. All that mattered was that Evan did not stop.

Feeling no more resistance from Jessie's wet pussy, Evan switched the vibrator to maximum. This sent a shock through Jessie's body that triggered her to start fucking the dildo as fast as she could. Back and forth she went, moaning every time the dildo dug deep into her pussy hitting her g-spot.

The boys were enjoying watching Jessie fuck this dildo. Evan held the dildo as still as he could while rotating it left and right, driving Jessie to fuck the dildo even harder and faster, driving the dildo deeper hitting her g-spot again and again. "Ohhhh, yeah! Right there."

Even though there was a lot of chatter and noise in the gym, Jessie was getting a bit loud. So Emma grabbed a piece of glitter tape she had in her bag and put it over Jessie's mouth to keep her quiet. Jessie did not care. She was building to a grand orgasm.

"Oh, the Judges are coming!" Says Emma. "That's enough. Now shoo."

The boys start to leave. Evan pulled the dildo out of Jessie and turned it off. Jessie turned her head to look longingly at him. Hoping he would come back and let her finish. But he just turned and walked away.

"Quickly Jessie under the table, stick you ass out, and hold still. You are my demonstration model for the female reproductive system."

The judges approach Emma's stand.

"Well, well, what do we have here? At least it's not another volcano."

"It's a female reproductive system. You can see all the parts, and also play with these toys." Answers Emma.

"What is this?" asks another judge, while seeing Jessie's bare ass.

"Seems like a real pussy." answers the main judge.

"It seems so real, and looks like a real girl. I don't know if this is even allowed by the science fair rules, but we have to check it out. Let's try some of these toys on it." Says one of the judges while taking one of the Ross branded dildos.

"I would like to check how real it feels." Said the head judge. The judge starts by rubbing Jessie's pussy and erect clit. He slides one of his finger inside. When his finger slides into her already slick pussy he decides to try for two fingers. "Wow, feels so nice. She is already so wet." He slides a third and then a fourth into Jessie's pussy. The judge starts to move his fingers in and out of her juicy pussy. "This feels so real."

"Yeah, state of the art. My father's special effects team can do anything." Adds Emma.

A bit embarrassed and getting hornier, Jessie remains frozen, trying not to move. Craving someone would continue what the boy did not finish.

"Wow, this is a real dildo. Let's put it in the pussy and see how real this prop is."

"Great idea, let's do it!"

Knowing what is coming, Jessie prays that the judges hurry up. And her prayer is answered.

"Wait, these are anal beads, we should try them before the dildo. I heard they work marvelous."

Be careful what you ask for, it might come true. Jessie regrets her wish, when she feels the judges inserting the anal beads in her ass. Each one opening her ass and pushing the other ones deeper inside. She gets so horny, but she must stay frozen, as Emma told her.

After all the beads are inside her, Jessie starts to feel them getting slowly pulled out, exciting her even more, till the last one is finally out.

"No, you are doing It wrong, let me try" she hears another of the judges say.

The beads are inserted inside her again. She can't take it much more. She is getting more excited by the minuet but she takes a deep breath, trying to control herself.

"Now you pull them out fast and hard, like this!"

Still trying to hold out, Jessie feels her ass explode with pleasurable pain as all the beads are pulled out so fast, opening and closing her butt at the speed of light. Jessie, at the very brink of needing to cum could do nothing but gush as the last bead exited her ass.

After her orgasm Jessie could not help but yell "MMMMMM!" into the tape covering her mouth. There is too much ambient noise for the judges to hear her and as much as Jessie wanted to just relax and go limp after her orgasm she was able to remain frozen.

"See? She's so wet and horny, you can try the dildo now."

Jessie feels the dildo slip deep into her slick wet pussy.

Teasing Jessie's pussy, the judge slipped the dildo in deep and slowly pulled it all the way out. He did this over and over. It was frustrating Jessie and making her even more horny than before, she tries so hard to stay frozen.

After the agonizing torture of having the dildo pushed in deep and pulled out, it seemed like hours to Jessie, the judge started to plunge the dildo into her juicy pussy faster and deeper hitting her g-spot with every stroke. Jessie is trying to stay frozen but it is getting harder it seems impossible, but she tries her best.

"Let's turn it on."

The vibrator turns on just as the judge slams the dildo in and hits Jessie's g-spot. Wham! Just like lighting shooting through her body Jessie could not hold out any longer and began gushing again. Her legs started to quiver and shake from the intense orgasm. "MMMMMMMMMM!" Jessie moaned into her tape.

"Are you sure this is just a prop?" Asked the lead judge.

"State of the art." Emma replied with a sheepish grin. "How many women do you know that can have one intense orgasm after another?"

"Well maybe you should dial down the response a little."

"Sorry, but I can't. It came with only an on and off button. But I will tell my father's special effects team to put one in on the next model."

"Ok, let's try again, but put the dildo in her ass first, to turn her on."

Jessie's ass is being penetrated again by the same dildo that was used in her pussy. She just came, but the wet vibrating dildo sliding into her ass is making her so horny again. It gets so deep it hurts, but she can't stop feeling even more horny as it does. The Judge leaves it there for a few moments twisting it left and right increasing the pressure and pain that Jessie was feeling.

Jessie started to tear up from the intense pleasure and pain she was feeling from the dildo.

"Good, it's working, now take it out quickly and put it back into the pussy again!"

Jessie's ass explodes with pleasure again as the dildo is yanked quickly out. When the dildo gets shoved deep into her pussy again Jessie's body erupted like all those volcano projects.

Jessie reached up and ripped the tape off her mouth and let out a loud, "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Her body could not be contained any longer. Jessie's body started to quake and shiver. Bumping the table, knocking the toys everywhere.

Everyone at the science fair must be looking at her after this, but she can't help it. Her body was asking for that.

"Well, Emma, we have seen enough. It's time for our deliberation." Says the main judge as he leaves.

"You, bitch! Now I am going to loose because you could not stay frozen. Get away from my stand. If I'm going to lose, let me suffer alone."

As the obedient pet she is, Jessie slinks away. Now standing, and with her shirt covering her body, she doesn't notice Emma's parents walk in.

Emma waves her hand to them and Jessie thinks it's for her, so she responds in the same way.

Jessie is bewildered and confused when a hand grabs her arm and starts to pull her away. She is shoved into a dark room before she can regain her wits. She can also hear the door behind her being locked.

An over head light suddenly illuminates. Jessie can see she is in an athletic equipment closet. There are balls on racks, jump ropes, tennis rackets and mats. In the center of the room standing on a mat are the boys that were with that boy Evan and they all had their pants off stroking their cocks.

There were seven boys all together. Jessie turned quickly around hoping to get out of there before anything happened. Blocking her way was Evan though.

"I enjoyed playing with your pussy earlier. I know how much you liked that. I also know how much you like a lot of cocks." Evan said with a smirking smile as he brought out his cell phone.

Evan manipulated the icons on his screen and pulled up the video of Jessie sucking all those cocks on the train yesterday. Jessie was mortified and a wave of humiliation washed over her again when Evan showed her that video.

Evan continued talking as the video played. "So, when I noticed you coming in with Emma I knew I had to see what you two were doing. When I noticed that Emma was doing that whole reproductive project with you. I knew you were going to help demonstrate the sex toys. Well me and my friends wanted to help you out."

"No, you don't understand. I don't like..."

"Of course you do." Evan nodded to one of his friends.

Several boys surrounded Jessie and started to take the shirt off of Jessie. Jessie resisted but was overwhelmed by the boys. They had the shirt off and her arms behind her back in no time. Another couple of boys started to tie Jessie's arms together with some jump rope. After her arms were bound Jessie was pushed face down onto the mat. Jessie tried to slip out of the ropes but was unsucsesful.

"Don't try getting out. Best thing they taught us in boy scouts was how to tie knots. Relax, this is going to be fun." Said Evan.

"Please don't do this. I won't say anything. Just let me go."

Jessie was being held down on the mat by a boy with his knee in her back. She could not see what the other boys were doing but she could hear them doing something.

Evan came closer and took his pants off too. He moved behind Jessie and smacked her on her ass and squeezed her cheeks. "We are going to have some fun. Before we let you go you have to serviced all of us."

Jessie felt a couple of ropes being tied around her ankles with more rope and another rope was being tied around her arms in the middle of the other rope. Jessie's legs were then pulled apart and a pole was placed in between them. She felt more rope being tied around her ankles.

"What are you doing to me?" Jessie asked.

"Well its simple. Your going to be our new swing. We need your legs spread as wide as possible for us to fuck you so we are spreading them with a pole so you can't close your legs while your in the air."

"The AIR? What?"

"I said your our swing."

Jessie then heard a chain hitting and then scraping over a metal pipe above her. _They can't be stringing me up are they? How?_ Jessie thought. But it was not long before she found out how they were going to string her up.

The boys had thrown a link of chain that had a ring attached on one end up and over one of the many solid pipes in the unfinished ceiling overhead. Jessie was able to see a punching bag that was standing upright against a wall in the corner of the room. The boys attached a chain to the top and she could guess that the boys were going to tip the bag over which would pull her up and suspend her in the air.

Jessie felt the ropes around her ankles and the one around her bound arms being pulled up and then she noticed two of the boys near the punching bag did indeed tip it over. She was quickly hoisted upward about two feet in the air.

"There, now swing." Evan pushed Jessie a little and she started to swing back and forth.

Evan would push Jessie a few times and then another boy would. All the while all the boys were laughing.

Jessie was feeling a little nauseated from the movement. "I am going to throw up. Please stop it."

"Ok boys. That's enough." Evan ordered. " It's time for some fun. Line up. You four, pointing to four of the boys nearest Jessie's ass, take the rear. While you three and I will take the front. Finish up at your hole then join the other line. That will let us rest in between holes so we can fill her up."

 _Wait what did he just say?_ When Evan got around to Jessie's head she looked up. "Who are you?" Jessie asked Evan. "Why did you say that that way?"

Evan stepped up to Jessie with his cell phone in his hand again. "I think you know my brother." Evan started another video on his phone. It was the one of her being ass raped by Officer Ryan yesterday.

"Hey guys don't forget to video everything. This little pain slut likes to be on camera." All the boys laughed and already had their phones out.

Jessie was feeling very humiliated and used. Evan had just shoved his cock into her mouth while another boy shoved his cock into her pussy. Both boys fucked her fast and hard. The boy fucking her pussy was the first to blow his load into her. He quickly pulled out and he moved to the end of the other line. Only seconds later did the second cock enter Jessie's pussy.

Evan was close to shooting his load so he started to chant, "Drink, Drink, Drink." Just like the boys on the other video. All of Evan's friends followed suit. After Evan was done he moved to the back of the other line and another cock was plunged into her mouth. When each boy was ready to shoot their load into Jessie's mouth another chorus of "Drink, Drink, Drink," would ring out.

It was Evan's turn at Jessie's pussy and he went to town in that loose wet hole. He was waiting for this time. But he was not going to blow his load into her cum filled and covered pussy. Oh no, he wanted to be the first in her ass. When his cock was slick enough he shoved it into Jessie's ass.

"Mmmmmm! MMMMmmmm!" Jessie screamed into the cock that was in her mouth.

"Yeah, my brother told me you had a nice ass."

"Drink, Drink, Drink" Came the chorus. Jessie knew this boy was about to blow his load into her mouth and she could not wait till he pulled out. If Evan was fucking her ass then this is the first boy to fuck her pussy. This nightmare is almost over, Jessie thought.

The cum flowed down her throat and she swallowed every last drop. She felt Evan blow his load into her ass soon after. So it was over. Jessie was relieved and lowered her head. But her head was pulled back up and another cock was shoved into her mouth and another cock shoved deep into her ass.

"Now you did not think we were done yet. Not till all of us get to use all of your holes." Evan laughed and joined the end of the line for Jessie's mouth.

When it was Evan's turn again Jessie was tired and weak. "Please no more..."

"Only one more. Now suck!" Evan ordered.

The final cock in her ass and the final cock in her mouth. Jessie had no more spirit. She was throughly and utterly used up.

After the boys were done they were true to their word and let her down and untied her. Leaving a crying and slumped over Jessie on the mat. They dressed and left one by one. Before Evan left he gave Jessie the shirt back.

"Look here," Evan brought his phone up and a video of him fucking her ass and uploaded it to his social media page with #biggestslutinNYC, "your going to be famous." Evan laughed and left. Jessie just sat there crying even more than she was before.

Jessie quickly dried her tears though, remembering that she was there to support Emma. Jessie composed herself and put the shirt back on and left the room.

"May I have your attention, please? We have a winner." The main judge says on the microphone. "Almost everyone made a lava volcano, and I don't need to be a genie to tell you that, it sucks! You all suck! Now, we found two female reproductive systems at this years science fair. And I must say I found one of them very disappointing,"

Emma turns her head down; assuming the judge is talking about her project.

"And now, let me announce the winner. First place, for using a real female, young and working, reproductive system, goes to Emma Ross!"

At the announcement of her name Emma's head shot upwards in shock and relief. A great big smile soon appeared and Emma, smiling and waving to her friends and competitors, started to walk up to the stage and receive her ribbon.

After Emma recieves her ribbon and pictures were taken with the lead judge. The lead judge leans in and whispers to Emma.

"Some prop. Who is she?"

"That is Jessie my pet."

"Your pet? You have a human pet?"

"Yes."

"How interesting. I would like to learn more about this pet. Do you mind if I drop by some time to play with her?"

"No, well I guess it will be ok."

"Thanks."

Emma rushes off stage and starts celebrating.

Walking in Jessie's direction, Jessie thinks Emma is coming for a hug so she opens her arms excitedly. When Emma passes her by, Jessie notices Morgan and Christina are behind her. Jessie is still happy for Emma, but knows this might be the last day of her pet duty.

"What made you came? What changed your mind? You were so busy with the film, what happened?" Emma asks her parents.

Before they can say anything, Jessie interrupts "It's because they love you, they are your parents."

"She is right, we realized how important this was to you." Says Christina.

"And I don't care if I don't ever get to work for that studio anymore, or any other studio. Oh lord, please don't let me end up making internet porn! Please!" Prays Morgan Ross.

Back at the Ross' penthouse, everyone is celebrating with ice cream. Jessie is eating hers with her mouth, on the floor, naked and on all four legs, with Mr. Kipling.

"Don't worry, Jessie" says Mr. Ross, "you can stay as our family pet as long as the kids want. We just realized you are a great pet for them."

Mr. Kipling makes some noises.

"Of course, you are great too, Mr. Kipling."

"Thanks, Mr. Ross, I'll do my best to become the best pet you ever had."

Mr. Kipling comes and starts licking Jessie's ice cream.

"Hey, you already had yours!"

His defiant look intimidates her.

"Ok, ok, you can have it."

"You can lick mine" says Luke offering his ice cream cone.

"Not a chance" answers Jessie.

"Well, you can share with me or fight with Mr. Kipling for your ice cream."

"Luke! What have I told you about giving your food to the pets?"

"But mom, I'm not giving her my vegetables, it's ice cream! And Mr. Kipling took hers."

"Ok dear, go on."

Jessie starts licking Luke's ice cream cone.

"There you go, good girl" Says Luke while caressing Jessie's hair.


End file.
